Dyeing Easter Eggs
by LifeLover22
Summary: Steve invites Danny and Grace over to dye Easter eggs. What happens when they get an unexpected guest and an unexpected case? How do Steve and Kono come to be, and how do they survive? My first Hawaii Five-O story! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Making Plans

******Hey guys, this is my new story Dyeing Easter Eggs! This is my first McKono story from Hawaii Five-O. I love this couple, and I soooo want them to get together! I don't anything :( I hope you enjoy!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Ever since she was a little girl, Kono has loved Easter.

Mainly, the dyeing of the eggs.

It's just something about the different colors that decorate the bowl after the project is finally done.

It is Good Friday, and Kono has the next three days off. Well, unless duty calls.

This morning she went out to the beach to surf, and after three hours of nonstop waves, she ran out of the ocean, sticking her board in the sand.

She grabs her towel and stretches out on the sand.

She lays down on it, hoping to catch a few rays while dozing in the sun.

At some point, she falls asleep because the next thing she knows, the sun is almost directly overhead.

She takes out her phone and sees that it's quarter to eleven.

She slowly rises and gathers her belongings, heading back home.

When Kono gets home, she looks for some food. Preferably, any Easter candy she might have left from her last shopping trip.

Nothing.

Great, looks like she's going shopping.

Again.

She throws on some clothes not really caring about what she actually has on and heads toward the door.

Grabbing her keys, she runs outside, hopping into her car, and driving out.

**H5O**

There is only so much a Navy SEAL can do three days before Easter.

Catherine shipped off yesterday for who knows how long, and there is no work unless some idiot decides to piss someone off and get themselves killed.

The only thing he could think of doing is to invite Danny and Grace for a day of Easter fun.

He picks up his phone and calls his number one speed dial.

"Hello?" He hears Danny on the other end.

"Hey, Danno!" Steve replies cheerily.

He hears what sounds like a groan and then, "What have I said about that, Steven? Exactly. I said no usage of that nickname!"

Danny continues to rant as Steve spaces out and rolls his eyes.

"Danny."

There's really no stopping him.

"Danny," Steve says again.

Still no response.

"DETECTIVE FREAKING DANNY WILLIAMS!" Steve screams into the phone.

Suddenly, Danny stops mid-rant.

"What? What do you want on one of my only days off that I have Grace?"

Steve sighs. Sometimes Danny is so stubborn.

"I was wondering if you and Gracie wanted to come over to my place to dye Easter eggs."

"Oh," Danny seems shocked. It's actually something normal people do. "Yeah, we'd love to come over and dye Easter eggs with you. Right Gracie?"

Steve could hear Grace on the other end reply teasingly, "Yeah, Danno!"

"Ugh. See what you do? You even have MY daughter on YOUR side! She _was_ innocent, and now you have her calling me that teasingly! We'll see you at noon."

The line goes dead.

Now all Steve needs are some more eggs and some dye.

Grabbing his keys, he runs out the door.

**KONO'S POV**

I am walking around the market looking for the best candy possible.

There's just so much!

I'm starting to reach for some when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Kono?"

I turn around to see Steve's bright smile.

"Hey, Boss! What are you doing?"

He chuckles, "Really, Kono? No work means no 'Boss.'"

I just roll my eyes. "Fine, _Steve_, what are you doing here on your day off?"

"Well, I am here to buy some Easter egg dye and eggs."

"Wow! My boss has a holiday-loving side."

"Cute," Steve smirks. "I'm actually buying for when Danny brings Grace over this afternoon."

"Aww, how nice is that! You're going soft," I tease him.

"Uh-huh," Steve says, rolling his eyes. "So, what's your excuse, Kalakaua?"

"Excuse? I need an excuse for being in the chocolate aisle of a store?"

Steve looks me up and down. "Where do you put it all?"

"The joys of a high metabolism, Honey."

Steve's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh, God! Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Kono. Just a figure of speech."

I just nod my head and turn back to my food.

I can feel Steve's eyes on the back of my head.

Finally, he clears his throat.

"Would you like to join us? You know, if you aren't doing anything today."

My eyes widen, and I turn to him.

"Um, yeah, I'd love to join you guys if that's okay."

Steve laughs at my reaction. "Well, Grace does need to see her Auntie Kono."

"Yeah, she does." I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, then let's go," Steve says pulling me along with him.

"Wait!" I say breaking free from his grasp.

He turns to me, confused as I jog back to the candy and grab a back of assorted chocolates.

I start to walk back to him but abruptly stop and quickly grab a second bag.

When I get back to Steve, he's giving me that _"Seriously?"_ look.

"What?" I say smiling and shrugging my shoulders. "Grace needs some, too."

He laughs and starts to push me towards the eggs. "I'll make sure to tell Danny that his daughter's sugar high was completely your fault."

I whip around to look at him and gasp, "You wouldn't."

He seems to consider it for a while. Then he replies, "You and I both know I will."

Steve walks around me to pick up the eggs and head toward the dye.

The worst part is, I know for a fact he would.

"Hey! Make sure to get some glittery stuff!" I call sprinting after him.

**STEVE'S POV**

I am surprised, for no reason because everybody has to shop, to see Kono in the market but thrilled that she agreed to join our little Easter party.

I text Chin to see if he wants to come too, but his response is: _Sorry, brah, but I spend enough time with you maniacs at work. I think I'll just enjoy my day off today._

Well, we didn't want him there anyway...

Kono meets me at my house after we get done shopping.

She gets out of the car, and I can't help but notice that she left the candy in her car.

As she catches up to me, I call her out on it.

"So, uh, where's the candy for Grace?"

"Oh," she replies thinking for a second. "I don't want to get blamed for Grace being high-wired."

"Uh-huh," I reply through slitted eyes.

"What?!" She exclaims.

"So, you're going to leave it to melt?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you certainly won't take the blame!"

"Let's go," I say, placing my hand on the small of her back, pushing her toward the door. "You're just lucky I have plenty of candy in my stock pile."

"Oh yeah, that's right! You don't eat ANYTHING unhealthy."

I scoff at her remark as I close the door behind us. "Hello? I eat pizza."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Sometimes."

"You eat it with pineapple! Which is healthy!"

"So do you," I simply state.

"We both know that I eat plenty of chocolate though."

I have _absolutely_ nothing to say to that.

She rolls her eyes, "Anyway, what time are Danny and Grace coming?"

I glance at my watch. "About twelve so we got like, twenty-five minutes."

"Here, I'll start boiling the eggs, and you can go get your stock pile of goodies out and ready to make Danny's life a living hell."

"Sounds like a plan. Just don't burn the water. Again," I say smirking at her.

I walk out of the kitchen, but I can still hear her mumble, "I'm gonna kill Chin."

Coming back with my pantry supply of junk food, I pile it on the table and start to sort it.

Kono walks away from the stove but stops dead in her tracks when she catches sight of the table.

She puts one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Seriously? Please, please tell me this is NOT your stock pile," she says, looking from the table to me and back again. "Your version of junk food is low-fat granola bars?"

"What?" I ask her, confused. "They're low-fat not non-fat."

"Oh. My. Dear. God," Kono replies, face-palming herself.

"Careful there. You night damage something in that pretty little head of yours," I tease until I actually realize what I just said.

"Sorry, Kono, I-"

"It's okay, Steve. Figure of speech remember?"

"Yeah," I say nodding my head.

"Well, I'm going to go get my _real_ candy so that Grace can get hyper with some of the food she eats today."

"You wound me, Kalakaua," I call after her.

"Well, just as long as I don't kill ya," she calls back throwing a wink over her shoulder.

When she gets back, we put _her_ candy in a bowl filled with that basket grass stuff.

Then, I hear it.

"Really, Kono? You're burning the water, again?" I yell running to the kitchen to turn off the stove.

Kono is hot on my heels and stops right behind me.

I can see the embarrassment in her eyes so I turn this event into a joke.

"Does Chin keep a tally of how many times you manage to burn water? If he doesn't, well, he should really start."

"Shut up!" She cries, swatting my chest. "You distracted me with your inaccurate views of junk food!"

I just shake my head, "This is all on you, Sweetheart."

I don't even try to take my words back.

She doesn't deny them either.

Just as I put more water on the stove, the doorbell rings.

I turn to Kono, "You stay here to do two things. One, surprise Grace. Two, watch the water."

I start to walk away but double back.

"By watch the water, I mean, do NOT take your eyes off of it."

She just rolls her eyes as the doorbell rings again.

"Just hold on a second, will you?!"

**There's the first chapter! I'm really excited to write this story. Please review so I know how it was! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tickling War

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

As I pull the door open, Grace jumps into my arms.

"Uncle Steve!" She screams clinging to my neck.

"Hey, Grace!" I say tickling her.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" She gets out in between breaths.

"Okay, okay," I say setting her down.

"Hello, Danny," I greet him patting his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Steven," he simply replies.

I turn back to Grace, "I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes first."

"I love surprises!" Grace squeals, quickly covering her eyes.

"Now, I'm going to lead you to where I hid it," I inform her.

Danny follows behind us as we slowly make our way to the kitchen.

"Okay, on the count of three you can open your eyes."

"Hurry, Uncle Steve! I'm dying here."

I watch as Kono has to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud and ruining the surprise.

"How about we let Daddy count down?" I say as I gesture for Danny to start.

"Okay, Monkey. Are you ready?" Danny asks her.

"Yeah, Daddy," Grace replies getting antsy.

"Are you 100% sure you are 100% ready?"

"Danno, just count to three!"

Danny shoots me his best death glare.

I just shrug my shoulders as a response.

"Fine. One. Two. Three!"

Grace's hands shoot from her eyes.

"Kono!" Grace screams, launching herself into Kono's arms.

"Hey, Grace. Hozit?" Kono replies wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Hey, Danny," she greets her fellow team member.

"See, Steven. That is how you talk to a person. Not by using a nickname that they don't approve of!" Danny rants gesturing wildly.

I just roll my eyes as Grace starts a mini interrogation on Kono.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asks.

"Well," Kono answers. "I was shopping for candy when I ran into Uncle Steve at the market."

"Candy? It's not Uncle Steve's version is it? Because his is terrible," Grace says stating the last part behind her hand.

Kono and Danny both burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad."

"Which is exactly why it's bad, Steve," Kono says. "Your bad food is still too good to be bad."

"You know what, Kalakaua? I think you just earned yourself an attack from the _Tickling Duo. _Right, Grace?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Kono starts shaking her head as I reach around her to turn the stove off.

"Wouldn't want Kono to burn the water again."

Kono gasps at my remark and places Grace on the floor.

"You know what?" She threatens, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get her!" I yell before she can finish her thought.

And the fight is on.

In about a second, Grace and I have pounced on Kono, bringing her to the ground, laughing so hard that she starts crying.

"Okay, enough!" She shouts.

Instead Grace turns to Danny, "Come on, Danno! This is fun!"

Danny, not being able to say no, starts to walk towards us.

"Danny!" Kono screams. "I swear to God, I will kick your a-butt if you join in!"

Danny gets that scared look on his face, but as he swoops in, he sweeps Grace up in his arms and tosses her over his shoulder tickling her as he carries her out to the beach.

"Hey! You took my side kick!"

Me yelling at Danny gives Kono a window of opportunity that she uses to push me off of her and dash out onto the beach.

"Oh, it is on!" I call after her.

I'm instantly on my feet, chasing after her.

When I catch up to her, she and Danny have Grace in the sand, tickling her.

"Uncle Steve, help!" Grace cries.

"I'm coming, Gracie!" I reply pinning Kono down to resume my duty.

She's laughing so hard it's like watching a fish out of water.

"Steve!" She yells thrashing her arms all over the place.

I quickly pin them down above her head and look into her eyes.

"Now what are you going to do?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

She doesn't answer just continues to try and catch her breath as she stares at me.

I can feel myself start to lean in.

We are so close only to hear Danny clear his throat.

"Come on, Steve. Let's let the girls bond, and we can finally get the eggs ready."

I nod my head and stand up.

Reaching for Kono's hand, I pull her up, too, and we brush off.

I look at her once as she gives me a small smile and follow Danny through the door.

This should be good.

Back inside the house, Danny is waiting at the counter with a blank look on his face.

I turn the stove back on and lean against it waiting for his next rant.

Right as I am about to give him a little push, he starts in.

"What the hell was that?" He asks surprisingly calm.

I just stare at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daniel."

"You don't- you don't know what I'm talking about?" Danny asks, widening his eyes and standing up straight.

I slowly shake my head. "No idea."

Now he's really going with hand gestures and all.

"I am going to ask one more time," Danny threatens getting gradually louder. "What. The. _Hell_. Just. Happened. Out. There?"

I know if I play dumb one more time Danny will probably only hesitate to shoot me because Grace is here.

And then he'd get over it, meaning, bye-bye Uncle Steve.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Danny. It was a spur of the moment thing," I say rubbing my eyes with my palms.

Danny's voice drops down to just above a whisper, "Let me just remind you that you have Catherine, and Kono, she has, again, let me remind you the head of the Yakuza, Adam Noshimuri."

I stood there choosing my next words _very_ carefully. "You don't think I know that! Well, I do! Of course I do! She's my freaking subordinate, Daniel! There are rules."

"Yeah, because you follow those so often."

I shoot him another glare as I remove the eggs from the water.

"So... do you like her?" Danny asks with a softer tone.

I close my eyes, open them, and walk out to the lanai with my hands in my pocket.

Danny follows me out and stands next to me watching Kono chase Grace around the beach.

When Grace seems to get tired, they sit in the sand far enough away from the waves to build a sandcastle.

I can see Danny glance at me from the corner of my eyes.

I take my hands out of my pocket and cross my arms over my chest.

"I might love her," I say quietly, not removing my eyes from the scene in front of me.

Danny looks at his shoes and nods his head slowly. "Since when?"

"I don't know," I reply. "She's just- she's Kono. What's not to love?"

I move my eyes to meet his.

"You're in deep shit, Babe."

I laugh dryly. "Yeah, I know."

**KONO'S POV**

I'm not exactly sure what happened between Steve and me, but something did.

I knew something was up when Danny called Steve into the kitchen.

"So Grace, what should we do?" I ask the little girl next to me.

"Let's play tag!" Grace says, taking off. "You're it!"

I laugh and start running after her. That girl can sure run.

After about ten minutes, Grace tires, and we decide to build a sandcastle.

As Grace is patting some sand into place she nonchalantly says, "Do you like Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I do," I say a little confused by her question.

"No, I mean like, like-like," She explains looking up at me.

"Um, why would you think that?" I ask a little stunned.

"Well," she said, looking at me. "You two almost kissed."

I chuckle, "Darling, that was just a heat of the moment thing. I have a boyfriend, and you know Steve has Catherine."

She nods her head, turning back to the castle, "Yeah, but he likes you way more."

I stiffen at her words. "What?"

"He looks at you differently," she smiles like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Just then, Steve and Danny walk up to us.

"Hey, guys," Steve says. "The eggs are all ready."

"Yay!" Grace cheers, jumping up.

"I'll race you, Danno!"

"Sweety, please stop teasing me. Go back to innocently calling me Danno!" Danny begs.

Grace laughs, "Uncle Steve tell us when to go."

"Okay. One. Two. Three!" Steve counts down.

They were off.

I slowly stand up and brush myself off.

We stand there for a little watching Danny race his daughter.

"You're really good with her," I state turning to Steve.

He smiles, "You're not bad yourself."

"Race ya?" He asks.

I contemplate it.

"Sure, but you might want to tie your shoe first," I warn him before taking off.

He looks down and I hear him call after me, "Nice, Kalakaua! Really original!"

**Chapter two is done! Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dyeing Easter Eggs

**I hope you guys all had an amazing Easter! I've been really good about updating this story this weekend, but after this one, I can't promise anything! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**STEVE'S POV**

When we get into the house, Grace and Danny are at the table with the eggs and making the dye now.

Grace looks up and sees us first.

"Auntie Kono, is this your candy?" She asks eyeing it.

Kono laughs, "Now, would Steve buy this kind of candy?"

"Not a chance!" Grace replies.

"Hey! I do not deserve this kind of abuse from my niece and her aunt," I say, glaring at Kono.

She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Gracie, eat some of _my_ candy, and just remember that it came from your favorite person on this planet. Other than your dad of course," Kono finishes after receiving a glare from Danny.

"Way to bribe the little girl, Kono," I say.

She just shrugs her shoulders popping a jelly bean into her mouth.

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

Danny jumps in, "Okay children, enough fighting for the love of my daughter. Let's get these Easter eggs done!"

We all grab eggs and pick a color.

"How long do we have to wait before we can take them out, Danno?" Grace asks.

"Well," Danny replies. "It depends on if you want them dull and boring or bright as the sun."

Kono and Grace look at each other. "Bright as the sun," they both agree nodding their heads.

About an hour later, we had a dozen eggs dyed and both bags of candy gone.

Well, Kono and Grace had the candy gone.

All they did was giggle.

While Danny and I clean up, Grace and Kono sit at the table whispering back and forth giggling every few seconds.

After one big fit of laughs, I spin around on my heel and stare at Kono.

"Secrets do not make friends," I simply say remembering Mary's saying from her youth.

Kono glances at Grace and smiles back at me.

"But, friends make secrets."

"Oh, so we're not friends?" I ask her playfully.

"Well, that depends on the kind of secrets you want to keep with me," she says, smiling innocently.

My eyes instantly widen as Danny starts to yell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There are little ears around here, you maniacs!"

We both look at Danny and burst out laughing.

"Danno! I'm not little!" Grace denies.

"Sweetie, you will always be little," Danny says, turning back to us. "So watch your language."

"Yes, Sir," Kono and I say saluting him.

"What? Are you guys _mocking_ me? Seriously? What the hell is the matter with you? I don't want my daughter to know anything too early, and you have the audacity to tease me about it?" Danny starts in.

Grace climbs out of her chair and runs into the living room.

"I'm going to watch a moving!" She calls out.

"Okay, Honey, I'll just be in here yelling at your Aunt and Uncle!" Danny calls back.

Danny then turned back to us.

He opened his mouth to start ranting again, but before he could, I held up my hand for silence and pulled Kono into the living room behind me, sitting on the couch to join Grace for the movie.

"Come on, Daddy!" Grace yells. "You're going to miss _Monsters, Inc._"

Danny walks in sitting in the chair while mumbling something under his breath.

Halfway through the movie, the candy wore off and Grace crashed.

Danny carefully lifts her off of Kono where she had snuggled into her arms and carried her out to the car.

He came back in to say his goodbyes and before he closes the door, he turns to me, "Please, just remember what I said, Steven."

I nod. "How could I forget."

"Bye, Kono!" Danny yelled out.

"See ya, Danno!" We hear Kono yell back from the kitchen.

Danny just rolls his eyes, "I blame you."

And with that he shuts the door.

I make my way to the kitchen where Kono is loading the dishwasher.

"You want me to grill some steaks?" I ask standing against the counter.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Sure, sounds amazing. I can make a mean ceasar salad."

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh, do you now?"

"That is correct. Are you doubting my skills?" Kono asks putting her hands on her hips.

I raise my hands in defeat, "I am not."

She nods her head squinting her eyes and obviously not believing me. "Sure," she says going back to close the dishwasher and turn it on.

I walk over to the freezer and grab out the steaks.

Kono follows me out to the lanai as I turn on the grill.

"How do you like yours?" I ask placing the steaks on.

"Rare," Kono replies sitting down in one of the chairs.

I smile at the grill. Just one more way she's perfect.

"So, how's Cath?" Kono starts up the conversation.

I choke a little on nothing but air. "Good, I guess. How's Adam?"

I can see her physically stiffen.

She turns her head to look at the ocean.

"Kono, what's the matter?" I ask softly.

She turns back to me and meets my eyes.

I can tell she's internally fighting with herself.

Walking over to her, I grab her hand and sit next to her.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Kono nods her head slowly. "The problem is, I don't know what's wrong."

She stops talking and looks down at our entwined fingers. She smiles a little and continues.

"He doesn't take phone calls around me, and when he does, he whispers through the whole thing or talks in Japanese. Adam had me convinced that he was legitamizing all of Hiro's businesses... but now, I'm not so sure."

"Have you asked him about it?" I ask getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah," she shakes her head. "All he says is that this process takes time, but I just feel like something is off."

Kono runs her free hand across her face. "I just don't know what to do."

"Hey," I say, squeezing her hand gently. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," I hear Kono whisper as she turns back to the ocean.

"Shit!" I say, rushing to the grill.

I must have scared Kono because she jumps a little.

I trip over a chair as I try to make my way over to the grill.

Instantly, she's laughing so hard she can't breathe.

Luckily, the steaks weren't burned, they were just medium rather than rare.

Kono went inside to grab her salad and when she came out she was still giggling.

"It really wasn't that funny you know," I say putting her plate in front of her.

"Um, yeah, it was," she states, taking a bite of her steak.

She froze mid-bite, and her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. GOD! This is amazing!"

"Thanks, I aim to please," I say laughing at her reaction. "This salad isn't bad either."

We eat in silence for a few minutes.

As I finish my food, I look up to see Kono staring intently at me.

I meet her gaze. "What?"

She shakes her head, "Never mind, it's nothing."

Tilting my head to the side, I say, "Come on, Kono. Whatever you were about to say was important."

Kono sighs heavily. "It's stupid. I was going to ask..." She paused. "I mean, you and Catherine have had a thing for years. Why haven't you maried her?"

I was a little bit more than shocked with her question, but I wasn't going to leave it unanswered. Especially after what she had just told me.

I look down at my plate.

"I guess, I just don't really see a future for us. I love her. I really do, but I think it's more as a friend than anything else," I answer, finally meeting her eyes.

She nods her head understandingly.

Kono takes out her phone and looks at the time.

"It's already eleven! I should go."

"Why don't you just stay here for tonight. You can take the guest room."

She looks at me confused. "Why wouldn't I just go home? It's not like I'm drunk."

I nod my head and pick up the plates heading inside.

Kono follows me inside, and after I put the dishes in the sink, we head towards the door.

She turns to say goodbye, but instead, grabs my hand and pulls me toward the stairs.

I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing.

"Just go with it, please," she says, laying down next to me on my bed.

She rolls over to face me, and I pull her into my chest.

Kono buries her head into my chest.

I stay awake until I hear her breathing soften, and then I fall into a deep, restful sleep.

Probably the best I've had in a while.

**There's chapter three! I hope you all liked it, and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrangement

**My update for the weekend is here! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

It was stupid.

Probably the stupidest thing either on of them has ever done.

And that's hard to beat.

Nothing was said about it. It was just a convenient and... easy thing.

**KONO'S POV**

This morning I wake up to the familiar warmth of a body next to me. Not just next to me, but wrapped around me.

I smile into my pillow.

Obviously, my mind is not working right.

Not only had I practically moved into Steve's house, but I also moved into his bed.

Here's the thing. It's _definitely_ not what it seems.

Ever since that night, we've been attached at the hip.

The best thing about it is that I feel safe and secure. Even if I'm not with Adam.

What I mean by, it's not what you think, is, well, it's not what you think.

Trust me. I know what you might think because if I wasn't a part of this insanity, then I would suspect the same thing.

It's not like Steve and I do anything.

We seriously don't.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, how can I resist the man I love?

Let me put it this way. I see him 24/7, and he's my best friend. Nobody wants to risk that.

Next question: Why the same bed?

I honestly don't know. I could stay in the guest room, but he always pulls me into here.

"Seriously, Kono? I can hear your brain all the way out here," Steve groans, shifting in the bed.

I chuckle, "Sorry to wake you, Papa Bear."

He turns me over and hovers above me.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again," he warns.

I nod my head as he plops back down next to me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Steve asks, getting up to put a shirt on.

"Uhh," I reply thinking.

Just then my phone goes off.

I look at the text to see that it's from Adam.

_Diner for breakfast?_

I glance up at Steve, and I can tell he knows what's going on.

"Go ahead," he says quickly. "You need to see him."

I nod my head replying to the text, "Thanks, Steve."

I kiss his cheek as I head into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

Looking into the mirror, I rub my hands over my face.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I ask to my reflection.

Fifteen minutes later, I walk into the kitchen to say goodbye to Steve.

He's sitting at the counter reading the newspaper.

"See you later," I say picking up my keys.

"Have fun," he smiles and waves as I open the door to get the surprise of my life.

"Hey, Catherine," I say, hoping I sound innocent and cheerful.

"Uh, hey, Kono. Is Steve here?" She asks warily.

"Yeah," I reply, nodding. "In the kitchen."

And with that, I walk around her to get to my car as fast as possible.

**K & S**

I walk into the diner, and I can see Adam sitting at a table.

He notices me and gives a big smile.

I smile back and walk over to join him.

"Hey, Babe," he greets, kissing my cheek.

"Hi. What are you doing back in town?" I ask.

"Oh, work is going slow so I figured I'd come and see you," Adam replies holding my hand.

I nod my head, "Well, I'm happy-"

Adam's phone starts to ring.

He looks at the caller ID and seems to wince at who pops up.

He wipes the concern off his face and smiles at me standing up to go answer it.

Sometimes I wonder if he forgets that I'm a cop.

I can hear him, once again, speaking in Japanese.

When he sits back down, he has a tight expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing, just a little business gone wrong," he tries to reassure me.

I sigh heavily and turn to the window.

"Adam, I can't keep doing this," I say quietly.

"Kono-" he starts, but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"You don't tell me anything. All you do is push it off as business." I can't even look him in the eye right now.

Right as Adam was about to say something, my phone goes off.

"Kono," I answer.

_"Hey, we have a case. Meet us at the Honolulu Zoo."_

"The Zoo?" I ask surprised.

_"Yeah, and I'd bring Adam."_

With that said, he hung up.

"Well, I got a case, and the boss wants you there, too."

"Me? Why me?" Adam asks a little too quickly.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," I say getting out of my seat.

**K & S**

When we get to the crime scene, Adam follows behind me as we walk up to the body.

"Oh my God," Adam says.

I look down at the body and realize that it is none other than Michael Noshimuri.

"Adam-" I say turning to him.

He holds up his hand to silence me. "Just figure out who did this," he says walking away.

**STEVE'S POV**

I can hear what sounds like Kono talking to someone at the door.

I walk out of the kitchen to come face-to-face with Catherine.

"Hey, Steve," she says wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey, Cath. What are you doing back?" I ask returning her embrace.

"Our mission ended early. What was Kono doing here?"

"Oh," I draw a blank. "She was-"

Saved by the phone!

I grab it out of my pocket, "Hello?"

_"Commander McGarrett, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you are needed ASAP at the Honolulu Zoo."_

The line went dead.

I looked confusedly down at the phone.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asks concerned.

"I don't know," I say looking at her. "But I have to go."

She nods her head, "Sure."

She pecks my lips.

"We'll meet later. I have to talk to you," I say before walking out the door.

When I get to the crime scene, Danny, Chin, and Max were already there.

"Chin, what's up?" I ask.

Chin looks up, "Take a look for yourself."

I look at the body.

"Shit," I say rubbing my hands over my face. Dialing Kono's number I inform her of the case and ask her to bring Adam.

"Okay," I start after hanging up with Kono. "Who found him?"

"A tiger caretaker discovered and dragged him out of the enclosure before anything could happen," Danny answers.

"Max, how did he die?" I ask.

Max looks up. "I won't know until I get him back to the lab. There isn't any external abrasions or anything."

Just then, Kono and Adam walk up.

After Adam walks away, Kono turns back to us. "We have to solve this."

Her eyes drift to mine. I look at her silently reassuring her that we _will_ get the guy.

She gives me a soft smile before we split up.

Danny and I are in the car, on our way to visit Adam, when we get a call from Kono.

I answer it, putting on speaker.

"Hey, Kono, what's up?"

"Um, Catherine is at HQ, and I think you should get here. Fast."

I can tell by her tone that something is wrong. "We're on our way," I say hanging up.

**S & K**

Walking into HQ, I can feel the tension.

Kono is standing next to Chin behind the smart table chewing on her fingernail, and Catherine is standing in front arms crossed over her chest looking at me.

"Hey," I say walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

She snorts, "You've said that a lot today. Are you a little surprised or something?"

We can all hear the ice in her voice.

Danny walks past me to stand next to Chin and Kono.

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I shouldn't have come here. Especially, since you have a case, but I walked around your house. I couldn't help but notice what looked like a woman's belongings. Since Kono was at your house this morning, and both of you seemed surprised to see me..." she trails off.

I looked over Catherine to see Chin staring at Kono, Kono staring at me, and Danny moving his eyes from Kono to me.

I take a deep breath. "You're right. You shouldn't have come here so please leave, and we'll talk about this at dinner tonight like I said," I tell her, my voice solid.

Catherine nods her head slowly. "I think I'm just going to go back to base."

And she walks out.

I close my eyes and brace my hands on the smart table.

After we hear the door shut, Danny clears his throat.

"One of you care to explain?"

I meet Kono's gaze.

"Nope," I say before turning and heading out the door.

I can hear her light footsteps running to catch up to me.

She stops at my side and walks next to me until we get to my pickup.

Before she walks to her side, she whispers, "I'll get my stuff out."

My head snaps up to meet her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her worriedly.

She looks back at me. "I just ruined your relationship. I can't stay any longer."

I shake my head. "You are not leaving. I won't let you."

I walk over to her.

"I can't stay after what I've done."

I grab her shoulders and kiss her forehead. "You can, and you will."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You getting a little attached, Boss?"

"You bet," I say into her hair as I wrap my arms around her. "Oh, and stop calling me Boss."

She laughs as I pull back. "Now let's solve this case."

"Do we have to go back in there?" She asks.

I chuckle, "We either go back in there to be interrogated, or we go talk to Adam."

Kono looks like she's seriously thinking about it.

Finally, she sighs, "Let's go pay Adam a visit."

We hop into the vehicle and go like nothing has happened.

**Chapter four done! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! I will hopefully update again next weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**So I don't have school today due to stupid ice and snow that decided to come during spring! I'm a little upset, but at least it gave me time to update this story an extra time this week so enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

When we get to Adam's house, he is sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and tears in his eyes.

No matter how much I hate this man, I'm still sorry that this has happened to him. I stand to the side as Kono takes a seat next to him and removes the bottle from his grip.

His eyes never stop staring straight ahead.

"I know Michael was against me, but I still loved him," Adam said, turning to Kono.

"I know, Baby," Kono says softly.

I can't help the pit that grows in my stomach when I see her look at him like that.

Adam just brushes her off. "I bet you want to know if _I_know who he's been hanging around with. Well, I don't, but I do have some ideas."

"Can you tell us who?" Kono asks quietly rubbing his arm.

I can see his eyes glaze over, "He was trying to ruin our father's business."

Kono meets my eyes.

I speak for the first time since we showed up. "What was he doing to the business, Adam?"

"He was trying to legitimize it."

Kono's eyes pop open, and she snaps her head to look at me.

"You mean he was trying to stop you from legitimizing it, right?" Kono asks.

Adam shakes his head, stifling a laugh.

"No, I was continuing my father's legacy, not trying to stop it."

Kono shoots up from her spot next to him pacing with her hand on her forehead.

"So, you _were_ lying to me," she states more than asks Adam.

Adam suddenly snaps out of his state.

"I had to," he says sharply. "You would have run to your cousin and told on me."

"No," Kono says shaking her head. "I would have dumped you on the spot. Like now. Then, I would have gotten the evidence. After that, _I_would have arrested your sorry ass."

"I did it for us. To give you the life you deserved; the one where you wouldn't have to work with dangerous people and dirty cops."

Before I could stop her, her fist was already in contact with Adam's face.

"Don't _ever_ talk about my family like that. They are more to me than you ever will be."

The anger spreads across his face and into his eyes.

The next thing that happens shocks even me.

Adam slaps her.

I jump in then pulling Kono behind me to both keep her from attacking this son-of-a-bitch and to protect her.

"Steve-"

I turn around to her. "No, don't move a muscle."

I look to her face to see pure horror.

"What's wrong?" I ask scared.

"He did it," she whispers.

"What? Kono, what are you-" I start.

"Steve! Adam killed Michael," she says moving her eyes from his to mine. "He's not upset that his brother is dead. He's upset because he feels guilty."

I turn around to see Adam with that distant look on his face again.

"I didn't want to do it. I did it for us," he defends.

That's enough for me.

"Adam Noshimuri, you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Noshimuri."

"I did it for us," he repeats as I read him his rights.

As I push Adam towards the door, we pass Kono.

"I'm sorry," I say looking into her eyes.

"I know," she replies quietly trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

I rub her arm and kiss her forehead before continuing to push Adam out of the house.

She's frozen to her spot, and I have to grab her hand to lead her out.

"Book 'em, Steveo," I hear from behind me.

Not cool. Not cool at all.

**KONO'S POV**

I know that I wasn't in love with Adam anymore, but I can't deny that I was at one time.

I feel like ten trains hit me as Adam admits, to my face, that he has lied to me all this time.

Right now, I'm sitting in my office staring at the black computer screen in front of me.

"Hey, Cuz, how are you doing?" Chin asks snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey, Chin, I'm fine," I reassure him.

"We both know that's not true," he says sitting on the edge of my desk.

I smile and take a deep breath.

Chin puts his hand on my shoulder. "Go home, Kono."

I open my mouth to say that I don't need to, but all of a sudden, I feel exhausted.

I nod and walk out of HQ.

I drive down the familiar roads just going through the motions.

The road starts to get blurry as the unwanted and unappreciated tears start to fall.

I pull into the driveway a second before I completely break.

I really can't tell you how long I sit there with my head on the steering wheel with my eyes pinched shut.

The next thing I remember is someone, _him_, opening my door.

It takes a few seconds for him to tilt me back from the steering wheel so that he can reach around me to unbuckle the seatbelt.

I open my eyes to a very blurry world and see the worry plastered on his face.

Steve lifts me out of the car bridal style as I melt into his chest as a whole new set of tears shake my body.

As he carries me into the house, I can feel his right hand rubbing my side. Doing so little to comfort me, but yet completely succeeding.

My arms are wrapped around his neck; my head placed in the crook of his neck.

By the time he places me on the bed, my eyes are dry and most likely bloodshot, and my cries have turned into hiccups.

Steve gently places me on the bed going to his closet for one of his shirts and a pair of my sleep shorts.

He lays them next to me and turns to head out of the room.

My hand shoots out and grabs on to his arm.

"Don't leave me," I quietly get out between hiccups.

Steve smiles slightly. "Never."

He walks back over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Change and I'm going to go make some tea."

I nod my head and loosen my grip on his arm, but I don't let go completely until my arm can't stretch any farther.

I slowly change and made my way to the bathroom.

Boy, am I a sight!

Eyes bloodshot, tear-stained cheeks, and a nose that is almost as bright as Rudolph's.

I turn the cold water on and splash it on my face.

I stand there just staring myself down daring my eyes to water.

A knocking comes from the door.

"Kono, are you okay in there?"

I swallow the lump in my throat that has formed when I hear his concerned voice.

I turn the knob and pull the door open.

Steve is standing there holding a cup of tea.

When he sees me, he hands the cup over.

I take it willingly. Before I take a drink, I set it down on the bathroom counter and turn back to Steve.

His confused look makes me want to laugh. I smile and take a step towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I say into his ear as he holds me to him tightly rubbing my back.

I pull back and reach for my tea downing it instantly.

Steve laughs at me from the doorway.

"Let's go watch a movie," he says holding out his hand for me to grab.

I nod my head. "But please, no chick flicks."

He turns back to me raising his eyebrows. "You think I own any of those?"

"You do have Mary as a sister," I point out shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, because she would trust me enough to leave one of her movies here."

"Well, in her defense, you did have a lot of bullet holes in here at one point."

"Ugh," Steve groans plopping down on the couch. "One time! One freaking time, and now nobody let's me forget it!"

"It was _your friend_ that caused that situation," I remind him turning to look at him from the movie shelves.

Thank God most of his movies are about war.

Seems depressing enough.

"You have _Red Dawn_?!"

He nods his head. "Yeah, I love that movie."

I roll my eyes. "Duh, who doesn't."

We hold each other's gaze for a few seconds.

"Danny," we say in sync.

I pop the movie in and head toward the chair.

"No," Steve says simply patting the spot next to him.

I switch my course and sit on the end of the couch.

I hear him sigh and can tell he's rolling his eyes at me before reaching over and sliding me next to him.

I shift so that I'm leaning against him with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Halfway through the movie, I feel my eyes drifting shut. I fall asleep forgetting everything that has happened today.

I'm pulled from my slumber to Steve carrying me up the stairs.

If he knows I'm awake, he doesn't show it.

Steve carefully places me under the covers and strips down to his boxers.

He crawls in next to me, and I instantly roll into his chest. He puts his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Good night, Kono."

"Good night, Steve."

I fall back asleep without a single thought more.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I will be able to update again this weekend! Have a nice week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Jealous

**Hahaha! A second snow day so a second chapter for this week! This would have been up earlier, but I got halfway through writing it and I absolutely hated it so I started again from scratch. Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot! Enjoy!**

**KONO'S POV**

I wake up to the alarm clock reading seven o'clock.

_SHIT!_

I start to wiggle out of Steve's arms just to feel them tighten around my waist.

"Steve," I say, turning in his arms to come face-to-face with him. "We're going to be late for work unless you want me to skip surfing, and you know how bad of an idea that is."

Steve groans and opens his eyes to meet mine.

"Kono, I took the day off for both of us so will you please go back to sleep for the next hour, and then we will go surf, swim, and run."

I sigh, "Fine, but we have to go out for breakfast, too."

He chuckles and pulls me closer burying his face in my hair.

I close my eyes. There is nowhere else I would rather be.

And that kind of scares me.

Steve pulls back, and I can feel him staring at me.

"What?" I ask keeping my eyes closed.

"What's going through your mind right now?" Steve asks.

I open my eyes and look at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, what's going through this pretty little head of yours?" He asks brushing my hair behind my ears.

I just roll my eyes.

I take a deep breath and look into his eyes.

"I was thinking that..." I trail off. I really don't want to say this.

"That..." Steve repeats raising his eyebrows.

I roll on my back and look at the ceiling rubbing my hands across my face.

"Kono," Steve says sitting up on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

I turn my head to look at him and smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you to know that... I appreciate what you've done for me."

Steve smiles back. "What else would I do? Leave you alone?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, maybe."

He shakes his head. "Not going to happen."

I give him a big smile and stand up heading out the door towards the beach.

"So much for sleeping for another hour!" I hear him shout after me.

He meets me out there ten minutes later.

Well, he sits out there.

He sits at the edge of the water watching my every move with all of his attention.

I would know because every few seconds I find myself looking to the shore making sure he's still there.

After about two hours, he finally joins me. Neither of us saying a word.

In between swells, we sit knee-to-knee staring at the wide expanse of ocean in front of us.

Yet another hour later, we are sitting in a diner eating dinner instead of breakfast.

"Steve," I start waiting for him to meet my gaze. "This morning when I thanked you? Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but I chickened out. What I wanted to say, was that I wouldn't want to spend my time outside of work any other way."

I look quickly away waiting for his reaction.

Steve sit there for a few seconds before he swallowed his food. "Kono-"

I stop him. "You know what? Never mind. You're my best friend, and we live together."

Steve nods his head. We sit in a tension-filled silence that you can probably cut with a knife.

Finally, he breaks it.

"There's nobody that I would rather share my house with, Kono. Danny would probably shoot me for saying this, but you're my best friend, too."

I laugh at his statement.

"We sound like first graders with this best friend crap."

Soon enough, Steve is laughing along with me. Tension be gone!

The waitress comes over to give us the check and sneaks a piece of paper into Steve's front pocket.

I smile at her as she walks away.

As soon as she's out of sight, I reach across the table to Steve's pocket and pull out a slip of paper that says:

_Call Me_

_1-808-6259_

_~Leiah~_

I am up and out of my seat before Steve can say a word.

I pushed into the kitchen to see "Leiah" loading her arms with plates.

I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around. The sight of me makes the plates go crashing to the floor.

I take a step forward as I see her swallow.

I hold up her note and stick it in her mouth that has opened to say something.

I glare at her. "Next time, watch where you drop your number."

She smirks at me removing the paper from her mouth. "Oh, so you're the jealous girlfriend."

I can feel Steve behind me grip my arm.

I shake him off and take another step forward making Leiah back up into a counter.

"No, I'm not the _jealous girlfriend_, but if I was, you probably would not be standing at the moment."

Leiah, despite being intimidated by me says, "So you're threatening me because you aren't his girlfriend, and, by the way it looks to me, you are not his sister."

"I am threatening you because _if_ I was his girlfriend, it would have been the biggest mistake of your life. So, once again, watch where you drop your number."

I spin around on my heel and push through the door.

Halfway across the parking lot, Steve catches up to me.

"So, not the jealous girlfriend, huh?" He asks. Without even looking at him, I can tell he has that arrogant smile on his face.

"Shut up," I respond forcefully.

Steve laughs. "Really, I'm flattered that you're jealous and everything, but-"

I cut him off, stopping in my tracks.

I hold up my hand for silence, "Let me explain this to you. I was- am _not_ jealous. I was just warning her that she better be careful with who she gives her number to. Especially, if that guy is eating with another woman!"

Steve stands there, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at me.

He rolls his eyes wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me along next to him.

"Whatever you say," Steve chuckles kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not jealous," I say pouting.

Steve's only response is to pull me closer and lead me back to the truck.

_Stupid waitress._

**STEVE'S POV**

It was cute to see Kono "not jealous."

We are on our way home when Danny calls.

"Hey, Danno, what's up?" I ask in a teasing voice.

We hear Danny groan on the other end. "I'm going to ignore that. Guess who Grace and I have discovered on the beach?"

I am about to command him to tell me when I hear the familiar voice.

"Mer?" I ask snapping my head to look at Kono.

"Hey, Steve! Come join us!" I hear Mary say.

"When did you get to town?" I ask.

"About an hour ago! I came to the beach to look for you after I stopped by your house and you weren't there."

"Oh, yeah, Kono and I went to lunch."

"Wait, Kono's there? Hey, Girl, how's it going?"

"Hey, Mary," Kono replies smiling.

"Seriously, you two should come! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know-" I start only to be interrupted.

"We'll be there," Kono says from beside me.

I look to her raising my eyebrows.

Her response is to clasp her hands in prayer and give me her best puppy dog eyes.

I roll my eyes at her but reply, "Fine, we have to go home and get our stuff. See you in twenty."

"Yay! Wait, go home as in the same home?"

"Yeah," Danny answers. "They live together but are _not_ a couple."

"Danny..." Kono and I warn as Danny ends the call.

"Great, now we have to answer to my sister," I say speeding up to stop as much talk as possible from coming out of Danny's mouth.

**S & K**

We pull up to the beach to see Danny and Mary sitting side-by-side watching Grace play in the water.

Mary must have heard us approaching because she turns around and instantly jumps to her feet.

"Kono!" She screams launching herself at Kono.

Kono embraces her back laughing at her reaction.

"I see how I rank here," I state crossing my arms over my chest.

Danny stands up greeting us.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Mary asks pinching my cheeks and wrapping her arms around my waist.

Kono buds in, "In fact, he is."

I shoot her a look. "The last time I checked, you were the one who almost murdered a waitress for flirting with me."

"Okay! Let's get this straight. She was undressing you with her eyes and put her _number_ in your pocket! I was sitting next to you! What if I was your girlfriend?" She tries to explain herself.

Danny looks to Kono with a shocked expression. "You threatened her?"

Kono shakes her head. "I said that if I would have been his girlfriend, she wouldn't be able to walk."

I lean over close to her ear.

"Sorry to break it to you, Babe, but that is pretty much the definition of a threat."

"Whatever," she replies glaring at me right as Grace runs up.

"Auntie Kono!" She squeals.

"Hey, Grace, howzit?" Kono asks holding the girl in her arms.

"Honestly? Am I a sack of potatoes or something?" I ask removing Grace from Kono's arms.

"Wow, you two are on the jealous side today. Is there something we should know about?" Danny asks bouncing his eyebrows.

"Danny!" We yell at him.

He raises his hands in surrender.

"So, Danny, how was work today?" I ask before walking towards the water.

"Not funny, Steven!" I hear Danny yell after me. "You're just lucky tomorrow is Saturday, or else you would be stuck with all of my paperwork!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please remember to review! Thanks for reading and once again, enjoy the rest of your week!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Whispering

**Another day of no school! I love when winter decides to take over spring... not. Well, here is yet another chapter for this week! Enjoy!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

They should have known how everyone would react.

He should have known how _she _would react.

Well, if either one of them had an idea, neither of them showed it up.

**KONO'S POV**

We bring Mary home with us from the beach, and Danny goes to pick up Chin for a team and family barbeque.

Walking through the door, Mary picks up her bags from the doorway just to have Steve nip at her.

"Would you put those down? You and Kono start to gather up the stuff we need, and I'll go put your stuff in the guest room."

Mary rolls her eyes at me as he walks away.

"Brothers. Sometimes I wonder about him. Actually, there is one thing that I'm very curious about," Mary says as we make our way to the kitchen.

I open the fridge as Mary leans against the counter crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what would that be?" I ask from inside the refrigerator.

"Well, I'd say it's actually more of a question for you," she says opening the door a little wider to stand against it and look down at me.

This should be good.

"Mary..." I warn placing the items in my arms on the counter.

She raises her hands in defense.

"I just want to know how you live in the same house with, let's face it, my hot, Navy SEAL brother? Because honestly, if I was in your shoes, I would have tapped that a long time ago."

"Oh my God! Jesus Christ, Mary!" I yell covering my ears.

She laughs at my reaction.

"Mary, he is my best friend," I say as Steve walks in. "Now, drop it. FOREVER."

"You and I both know that's _never_ going to happen."

"What's never going to happen?" Steve asks reaching around me to grab a platter for the burgers and hot dogs.

"Nothing," I answer simply.

"Me pounding you guys about your arrangements," Mary answers raising her eyebrows.

"Really, Mary?" Steve groans getting the meats out of the freezer. "We are friends."

"That share a house," Mary states.

"Seriously, Mer, I love you, but let it go."

"Hey, guys!" We hear Danny yell from the living room.

Mary sighs. "Only for now."

"Hey, Babe," Danny greets Mary giving her a hug.

I stand next to Steve with my eyebrows raised and my arms crossed over my chest.

What's going on there?

My staring is interrupted by Chin.

"Hey, Cuz," he greets me kissing my cheek.

"Hi, how was your day?" I ask.

He just stares at me. "I guess you wouldn't know, now would you?"

I laugh as I turn back to Danny. "Where's Grace?"

"Well, she had something she wanted to give to you and Steve, but she couldn't find it in her room so Rachel said she would just drop her off once Grace found it."

I nod my head and look to Steve. "Should we get the grill going?"

"Yeah," he simply replies picking up the platter.

"Guys, you grab glasses and anything you want to drink," I command following Steve out to the lanai.

"You saw it, too, right?" Steve whispers looking over my shoulder.

"Danny and Mary? Hugging?" I ask as he nods his head. "Oh, yeah."

Steve gets that brotherly look in his eyes as he starts to push past me.

"Oh, no," I say stepping in front of him. "We will use this as leverage when, and we both know it's going to happen, Mary and/or Danny bring up our arrangement again."

Steve instantly stops and looks into my eyes smiling. "You are a genius."

"I know. I pretty much prove it on a regular basis, too," I say laughing at his statement.

"That you do," Steve replies putting the food on the grill. "That you do, but I'm still going to kill her. And him."

I chuckle massaging his shoulders, "Of course you will."

"Uncle Steve! Auntie Kono!" I hear Grace yell from inside the kitchen.

"Out her, Sweetheart," I call back as Grace appears running towards us.

I kneel down and wrap my arms around the little girl.

The adults follow her through the doors with drinks and condiments in tow.

"Look what I brought for you!" Grace says excitedly.

Steve kneels down next to me and takes the picture from Grace's hands.

"This is beautiful," Steve says handing it over to me.

"It's a picture of us dyeing Easter eggs," Grace says, beaming at our reactions.

"And," she continues. "I brought you some of Kono's amazing version of candy."

Laughter fills the lanai at Grace's words.

"Okay, okay," Steve states not laughing. "Let's go hang this up on the fridge."

I push to my feet as Steve places his hand on the small of my back and grabs Grace's hand walking into the kitchen.

I use the magnet to hang the picture up as Steve lifts Grace into his arms.

"Perfect," she says wrapping one arm around Steve's neck and dropping a little lower in his arms to wrap her other one around me.

We group hug and look back to the picture.

"Yeah, it is," Steve says looking down at me to hug my body closer to his so that my head is resting on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more," I whisper turning back to the picture.

**STEVE'S POV**

As much as I hate to, I have to release Kono to get back to grilling.

We make our way back outside to see the other three smiling and whispering.

The minute we walk out, they all awkwardly met our eyes.

"What were you talking about?" I ask squinting my eyes at them.

I put Grace down as all three of them look at us with shocked expressions.

Finally, Danny opens his mouth. "Nothing, Steven. Finish grilling."

I give Danny a hard glare and turn to Kono. She nods her head and takes a step forward.

"Now," she begins with a sharp voice. "I will get something out of one of you. It's just who."

She takes a step forward coming face-to-face with Chin.

"You're family so I guess you get a pass."

I put Grace down and smirk watching the scene in front of me.

"You," she stops in front of Mary. "You are my best friend so I really can't murder you."

"Excuse me?" I interrupt her.

She turns around to look at me. "Oh, sorry, I meant _girl _friend."

I just look at her.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes. "Continue on," I wave her forward.

She sighs and turns back to Danny.

"Now, you, you, I don't have anything against killing you," she says holding on to Danny's collar.

"Uh, yes you do! My daughter is here!"

As if on cue Grace says, "Daddy, I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Gracie! Do not leave!" He yells as his daughter disappears into the house.

I watch as Danny's head falls forward.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Were. Talking. About," Kono says through gritted teeth.

Danny swallows hard and says, "We were talking about how you and Steve need to... you know..."

"Danny!" Mary and Chin yell at him throwing their hands in the air.

"What?! She was about to kill me!"

"No, I wasn't," Kono smirks releasing him and coming to stand next to me. "But I'd watch where you sleep tonight," she says winking at him, taking the food off of the grill.

"Hey, that's my job," I say pushing her aside and removing the tongs from her hands.

"Somebody's pushy," she says turning around to the three, shall we say, troublemakers.

"Now, for the punishment," she says rubbing her hands together.

Grace comes back out and Kono turns to her.

"Hey, Grace, what should Daddy's punishment be?"

"Hey! No using my daughter against me!"

"Quiet, Danno!" Kono shouts effectively shutting him up.

I laugh at her and place the food on the table. "It's time to eat. We can plan against Danny in a bit."

Danny snorts. "Our discussion better happen soon."

I had to physically hold Kono back from eating Danny alive.

Mary and Chin just stand there laughing.

"Okay, people," I say. "Let's just sit down and eat before someone does die."

I push Kono down into her seat just to make sure she doesn't have another chance to attack Danny and take my seat next to her.

That's when things got impossibly more interesting...

**Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reactions

**Sorry guys! Busy weekend, but here's my update! I really love this chapter, and I have a feeling you will, too! Enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

Everybody is eating and joking when Mary stands up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get my phone charger."

Things continue as normal until Mary comes back out with her hip cocked and arms crossed over her chest.

She stands there silently staring at me with a smirk that I know all too well.

The smirk she gives when she thinks she knows something.

Ha. Key word: thinks.

"Yes, Mary? Can I help you?" I ask laying my fork down.

"Yeah, um, why is my room empty?"

I give her a confused look.

"What? I put your bags in there," I tell her.

She shakes her head. "No, there is nothing in the closet or dresser."

I look around the table wondering if I missed something.

Based on their returned looks, I hadn't.

"Okay, Mary. Please, speak English. Why would there be clothes in the closet and dresser?"

Mary looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Kono lives her, doesn't she?" She asks.

"Yeah...?" I drag out the word in a questioning tone.

Mary raises her eyebrows. "Steve! Where are Kono's clothes and her makeup and I don't know, her jewelry?!"

"Well," I start. "First off, Kono doesn't wear makeup unless it's important. Secondly, her stuff is in my room."

Danny's fork falls to the floor as Chin freezes in place and Kono face-palms herself.

I leaned over to Kono keeping my eyes on Mary.

"What am I missing?" I whisper.

Before she can answer, Danny takes over the interrogation, standing next to Mary.

He puts his palms together pressing them to his nose.

Danny closes his eyes and speaks calmly but solidly. "Steven, why are Kono's things in your room?"

Kono goes to answer, "Danny-"

"Uh-uh," Danny says. "Don't you dare." His eyes opening with his finger pointing at me.

"I want to hear Steve's answer."

Silence filled the lanai.

"Well?" Danny finally asks. "Enlighten us!"

I glance at Kono who has her eyes trained on Danny.

"Because that's where she sleeps," I simply answer.

"Okay," Danny says pacing. "So why isn't any of your things in the guest room? I mean, Kono obviously stays in your room because you want her to get a good night's sleep as she is your guest, and you, being a gentleman, take the guest room. Correct?"

I open my mouth to reply, but Kono beats me to it.

"My stuff is in Steve's room because that is where I sleep. Steve's stuff is not in the guest room because that is not where he sleeps," Kono says in a tight voice.

Danny stops and looks at us with fire in his eyes. "Well, why would Steve sleep on the couch if he has a perfectly comfy guest bed? The bed is sleepable right, Mary?"

Mary nods her head. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Right," Danny nods his head. "But you don't sleep on the couch do you, Super SEAL?"

I can tell it isn't really a question, but I answered it anyway.

"No," I state in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Danny asks cupping his hand to his ear.

"No, Danny. I do not sleep on the couch."

"And you don't sleep in the guest bedroom. Oh, and I can almost guarantee you do not sleep on the floor somewhere."

I stand there with my arms crossed over my chest.

Danny places his hand on Mary's arm. "Please take Grace inside and watch a movie with her."

Mary nods her head. She shoots me a look of what I take as an apology as she ushers Grace into the living room closing the sliding doors behind them.

Chin is now standing still in his silent state.

His stare bores into Kono's as he starts to realize what's going on here.

"Cuz?" He finally speaks.

This one word said in the form of a question is even more chilling than all of Danny's combined.

Kono takes a deep breath.

"We sleep together."

**KONO'S POV**

Before I can stop it, Chin's fist has collided with Steve's jaw.

Steve barely flinches as Chin beats the shit out of him.

Danny stands off to the side watching the scene as I try to stop Chin.

"Chin!" I yell grabbing his wrist.

He shakes me off and pulls back bracing for another punch.

"Stop it!" I scream stepping in front of Steve.

"Kono, get out of my way!" Chin yells just as loud as me.

I take a step closer to him.

"You will stop. Right. Now!" I say into his face. "I don't do anything. He doesn't do anything. We-" I say gesturing between us. "We don't do anything!"

Chin's eyes shoot from Steve to me. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Finally, he gives me one last look before pushing past us and out the door.

I turn around, my eyes following his form fade away into the house.

I rub my hands over my face turning back to Steve and Danny.

Danny looks between us once and simply says, "You deserved it."

He walks away into the house to gather up Grace and take her home.

Mary sticks her head out the door. "I'm going to go stay at Danny's tonight. I'll be back tomorrow."

Steve doesn't make a move to stop her either.

I twist to get a look at him.

He has a split lip, a pretty good shiner, a slice on his forehead, and by the way he's holding himself, maybe a few cracked ribs.

His eyes are trained on me.

I give him my best smile grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house to the bathroom.

I help him to pull himself up on to the counter.

His quick intake of breath as he eases off his shirt, confirms that, yes, he has some cracked ribs.

I make my way to the kitchen grabbing a couple of ice packs.

When I get back to the bathroom, Steve's head is resting against the wall behind him; his eyes squeezed shut.

I placed an ice pack on his chest instantly regretting it after his hisses fill the silence.

The first aid kit, beneath the sink, holds all the things I will need to patch him up.

Grabbing his face in my hands, I clean the cuts, wincing every time I feel Steve tense beneath my fingers.

I have to admit, my butterflying is pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

Taking the second icepack, I place it over Steve's eye.

I don't know how long we stand/sit like that. My hand on his eye; his hand on his chest.

Finally, Steve breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry about getting Chin mad at you."

I laugh at his statement.

"I was just as much of a part of this as you were," I state.

He gives me a soft smile removing both of the ice packs.

"Well, it is my house."

I shake my head. "It's our house."

Steve leans forward, grunting, and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I like to sound of that. Our," he says into my neck as his arms wrap around my waist, and my hands snake their way into his hair.

"What do you think Danny's thinking right now?" I ask.

Steve lifts his head from my shoulder. "Too much, that's for sure."

I chuckle. "You better watch your back at work."

Steve smiles. "Yeah, it's just my luck that they would freak out so much over something so little."

"Just imagine how bad it would be if we did actually do something."

He looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Yeah you would be," I assure him. "I would have protected you."

"You would," he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, I would," I repeat.

He pulls me closer so that my head is now on his shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't ask for better back up."

I smile into his shoulder lifting my head from its place.

"Hey, that's my line! But, I know," I say. "Now let's go watch another movie."

I help him ease off of the counter and hold on to his waist as we make our way into the living room.

Steve carefully sits on the couch as I go to choose a movie.

I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I turn slightly so that I can look at him.

"What?" I ask softly.

I can see his face register that I said something, but he doesn't answer.

I move to the TV putting in the movie.

I stay where I am though because Steve intakes his breath and starts to speak.

"At first, when you came, I thought it was just a thing. Something that... if we had to, we would end. I thought that it was a temporary thing, pretty much in place until you found someone to love you that you actually loved back."

I turn around and give him a confused look only to see his eyes downcast and distant.

"Steve, what-" he cuts me off.

"But, I've realized, well, I started to realize about a week ago, but now... today, after that whole incident," he says raising his eyes to meet mine.

"I can't live without you."

I can hear myself sharply intake my breath.

He slowly gets up and comes to stand in front of me.

My eyes stare straight forward at his chest.

Am I hearing this right?

The gentleness of his hands cupping my cheeks says that I am hearing every piece of this right.

"Kono," he says.

I lift my eyes to look into his.

"I love you," he says quietly.

Before I can fully register what's happening, he kisses me.

And I...

**Haha! To be continued! Thanks for reading and remember to drop a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You, Too

**Sorry guys! I warned you not to expect my updates! My weekends are filled with sports and chaos, but here's the next chapter!**

_Before I can fully register what's happening, he kisses me._

_And I..._

**KONO'S POV**

...I kiss him back.

It's stupid and inappropriate, but I do it anyway.

He tries to deepen the kiss, but I refuse.

Steve pulls back.

"Kono, I-"

I shake my head, cutting him off. "I love you, too."

There's only so much space for you to lie to yourself, and all of my available space is filled.

I kiss him, and once again he tries to deepen it.

Pulling away, I say to him, "You are hurt; we are not doing this right now."

I walk to the couch and sit down motioning for Steve to sit next to me.

He groans but comes over anyway pulling me into his lap.

Hitting the play button on the remote, I snuggle closer being careful not to hurt him.

We watch the movie wrapped in each other's arms.

When it's over, Steve takes the remote from my hands and flips the TV off.

The room is silent as Steve places kisses down my neck to my shoulders.

"Steve," I warn scooting away a little.

Of course, Steve doesn't listen. He just pulls me back and continues his assault.

I sigh when I realize I have to stop this.

"You know, if you wouldn't have pissed Chin off, this wouldn't be a problem. We both, actually, we all know that you could kick his ass, yet you let him beat the hell out of you. Why?"

Steve sits in silence for a bit.

Finally, he inhales a deep breath wincing when his ribs pull.

"You're his baby cousin. Pretty much his sister. You and I both know how much I want to kill Danny at the moment." I chuckle. "I let him beat me because I would want to do the same thing for Mary, and I'd want the son-of-a-bitch to suffer."

I tilt my head to look at what I hope is Steve's face in the darkness. "You're a good man, Steve," I say rubbing my hand across his cheek.

I kiss his lips and get up from the couch.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed."

Steve slowly stands, and we make our way upstairs. Halfway there, Steve's phone starts to ring.

"McGarrett," he says into the receiver. "Yeah, okay, we're on our-" I yank the phone from his hand.

"Kono," I answer moving out of Steve's reach. He moves after me, and I slap his hand away as he tries to grab the phone back.

_"Hey, Kono, it's Danny. We got a case. Meet us at HQ."_

"Danny, Steve isn't going anywhere."

Steve grunts. "Yes, I am."

I shoot a glare his way before going back to Danny. "I'll be there in ten."

I hang up the phone and hand it back to Steve.

His eyes are on fire as I turn to him.

"What?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am going to work," he insists.

I chuckle dryly. "No, you are going to rest since you just got the shit beat out of you less than three hours ago!"

"Kono, you aren't going to win this fight."

"Yes, I am," I say sternly.

Steve shakes his head and turns to the base of the stairs.

My hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To work," he simply says continuing to hobble down the stairs.

"Steve, please just stay home," I nearly beg from the middle of the staircase.

Steve is at the bottom when he turns around and holds his hand out to me.

I join him at the bottom as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Babe, I will be fine. If it makes you happy, I'll stay in HQ."

I sigh resting my forehead on his chest. "Fine, whatever but I'm driving."

He turns my face with his finger and pecks my cheek.

"Let's go," Steve says pushing me forward.

"Little pushy there, Boss," I say smiling to myself.

"Watch it, Kalakaua." I hear him warn as we push out the door.

"So," I say not turning around as we walk down the driveway to my car. "Are we telling them about us?"

I hear Steve stop in his tracks. "I don't have that long of a death wish."

I laugh as I get into the car. "You better not."

**K & S**

When we get to HQ, Danny is the first to notice us.

"Hey, I thought Super SEAL was staying home." As an after thought he adds, "Oh, nice shiner by the way."

Chin looks Steve over and makes eye contact with me.

I continue to stare at Chin as I answer Danny. "Well, he was supposed to, but we all know how well he listens." I move my gaze to Danny. "He will be staying here though."

Danny nods his head. "Chin, tell them what we have."

I glance at Steve before looking at the screen.

"We have two burglaries, same time, same jewelry store branch, just different locations," Chin starts.

"All security cameras were down for exactly thirty seconds each. Now, when we say the same time, we mean the _exact_ same time. The same hour, minute, second, even millisecond."

"The interference was from the same place or person," I say looking at all the information in front of us.

"Exactly," Danny agrees.

"So, how are we going about this?" I ask.

Steve is staring at the screen. "Well, it happened too late to have a witness that would be legit enough. Are either of these on the end of a block where if they crossed the street maybe a traffic cam caught something?"

Chin types a little. "One is the second building in, and the other is right in the middle."

"I guess, Chin and Danny go meet the owners and get the names of any possible enemies. Kono, pull the footage from nearby buildings to see if we can get anything, and I'll look through the traffic cam footage."

Everybody nods and starts to head separate ways.

"Steve," Chin asks. "Can I talk to you?"

Steve quickly looks at me and nods his head towards his office.

I can see Steve sit on the edge of his desk as Chin paces in front of him.

"That makes you a little nervous, huh, Babe?" Danny asks.

I laugh. "Yeah, Brah, but it makes me a lot more than a little nervous."

Danny nods. "You know he loves you, right?"

I smile. "Yeah, I do."

Danny sighs. "And let me guess, you love him, too."

"Yeah, I do," I say looking at Danny. "And I'm happy."

"Well, then," Danny says. "That's all that Chin and I care about, but he's still going to kick Steve's ass. Again."

"I won't let him," I assure Danny.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

I stand there thinking before I push off the smart table. "Now."

"Wait," I hear Danny say. "Do you really think... you know what? I don't even care. I'm just going to sit back, relax, and watch the show."

**STEVE'S POV**

I settle on the edge of my desk as Chin starts to pace in front of me.

Just as I am about to ask Chin what is going on, he starts talking.

He stops pacing and stands in front of me, his expression unreadable.

"What's going on between you and Kono?"

"Chin-" I squeeze my eyes shut.

"No lying, Steve. I'm serious."

I sigh opening my eyes. "I love her, Chin. With all of my heart."

Chin's eyes widen. "I thought you said you weren't together!"

Kono throws the door open and walks toward me.

I smile at her pulling her to my side.

"We weren't until you beat the shit out of me."

"I love him, Chin," Kono pipes in.

Chin nods his head. "I was afraid of that."

"And like I told Danny two seconds ago, I'm happy."

I kiss her cheek and look back to Chin. His eyes had softened.

"Just don't hurt her."

With that, he left.

"Well, that went better than expected," Kono says turning in my arms.

"Yeah, it did," I say kissing her.

"But let's not push it."

"Why?" She asks teasingly. "You don't want to get your ass kicked again?"

"Something like that," I say standing up from the desk pulling her after me. "Let's just get back to work."

She rolls her eyes and heads back out to the smart table.

"I won't ever hurt you," I call out.

She turns around to me giving me a soft smile.

"I know."

I watch her go and finally follow after her as I wipe the cheesy grin off of my face.

Time to get back to the horrible reality of our disastrous job.

**Okay! Thank you all for reading, and I'm going to apologize in advance for my terrible crime-writing skills. We'll see how this works. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Disaster

**I had another half-snow day this week so I got this chapter written sooner than all the others! Hope you all enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

We were running after a mad man when she was hit.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Steve! I got a hit on one of the men walking past the back next door to the store."_

_"Seriously?" I ask. "A bank next to a jewelry store? It's like asking for trouble."_

_Kono nods her head._

_"This is Bane Anakoni," she says throwing his picture on to the screen. "Plenty of theft charges and one charge of assaulting a police officer."_

_"Looks like one of our guys," I reply heading for the door._

_"Hey!" I hear Kono yell at me._

_I spin on my heels._

_"What?"_

_"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" She asks raising her eyebrows._

_"Well," I answer. "We are going to question that man."_

_"No, I will call Danny and Chin. You are staying here."_

_"Kono, if this isn't our guy, we need Danny and Chin to get those names. Now, please let's just go and get this over with."_

_"What happens if he runs? I can take care of myself, but you obviously can't."_

_I walk back over and place my hands on her shoulders. "Babe, I have gone through SEAL training. I've swam three miles after being beaten so badly that I could barely walk. I think I can defend myself with a couple of cracked ribs and a good shiner."_

_She rolls her eyes. "Fine, but when you die, I'm not coming to you funeral. Probably because I'll be too busy bawling my eyes out." She says the last part under her breath._

_I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Come on. Let's not think about that. Let's go kick some ass."_

_She just shakes her head as I lead her out of HQ with my arm draped across her shoulder._

**_S & K_**

_We pull up to Anakoni's house and make our way to the front door._

_I pound on the door with my fist. "Bane Anakoni! Five-0! Open up!"_

_From the back of the house, we hear the shatter of a window._

_Kono shoots me a look before taking off around the house._

_What we didn't expect was that the backyard was like a maze. A maze of trash. Stuff was piled everywhere._

_"Holy shit," I mutter under my breath._

_"You go this way, and I'll take the opposite end."_

_I can see the scared look in her eyes._

_"Be careful," she says as she makes her way through the junk._

_I was about a fourth of the way deep when I hear a gun shot and scream._

_"Kono!" I yell running farther into the maze pulling out my gun._

_There's no reply. No reply is usually bad sign._

_"Kono!" I shout again._

_Still nothing. All of a sudden, I'm plowed over, the wind knocked out of me._

_I recover pretty quickly to see Bane reaching for my gun on the ground. I jump up and throw him to the ground. He moans in pain as I reach for my handcuffs._

_"Where the hell is she you son-of-a-bitch!" I say through clenched teeth._

_I push him forward. About halfway in, I see her limp body on the ground._

_I don't hesitate to reach for my gun to shoot Bane in the leg._

_He crumbles down to the ground moaning and swearing in pain._

_The blood seeping from Kono's abdomen is already staining a good portion of her shirt. I yank out my phone calling an ambulance._

_After getting off the phone with the paramedics, I put pressure on Kono's stomach, my eyes never leaving her face._

_Kono's face is getting paler and paler as I start to speak._

_"Hey, Baby, it's Steve. I'm probably saying this more for my sanity, buy you're going to be okay. I promise, and I love you. I love you so much," I say as my voice trails off._

_She lies there still as Bane continues to wither around. My eyes shoot to him._

_"You are going to pay for this." He just stares at me with fear in his eyes as the sirens come into hearing range._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

I sit with my chin in my hands as Chin and Danny rush into the emergency waiting room.

"Hey, Babe, any word?" Danny asks.

I shake my head, eyes never leaving the wall in front of me.

"Steve, she's going to be fine," Chin assures me.

"There was so much blood," I start quietly. "She told me not to go off alone. If I would have listened..."

"Don't do that to yourself," Danny says taking a seat next to me.

I turn to him. "I can't lose her, Danny."

"You won't," Chin says. "She's way to strong."

A doctor walks through the doors. "Family of Kono Kalakaua?"

We all jump to our feet. "How is she?" Danny asks.

The doctor looks at us. "She lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay. She's sleeping now so one visitor at a time, please."

The doctor turns and walks away.

"Chin, you go first," I say.

"No, Steve, she needs you," Chin says shaking his head.

"I'll stay with her through the night. You and Danny go first so you can get home and rest. We have a criminal to question tomorrow." Chin nods his head and walks down the hallway.

"Actually," Danny says. "You are not getting near him after your little stunt in the maze so you might as well come in late."

"What else was I supposed to do, Danny?" I raise my voice a little too much causing the nurses to look over at us.

"Hey, calm down Super SEAL!" Danny says lowering his voice. "I didn't say that you didn't have a reason to do it, but HPD and the Governor do not trust you since Kono was involved."

"The Governor knows about us?" I ask.

"Well, we had to explain your unknown antics somehow. Why not with the truth?"

I shake my head and settle into the chair until it's my turn to see Kono.

**KONO'S POV**

Darkness envelopes me as the pain in my stomach worsens, and the blood soaks into my shirt.

The blackness is endless.

No matter how hard I try, I feel like I'm falling deeper and deeper.

I don't know how long I've been down here. Everything seems impossible. Wiggling my toes, moving my fingers, opening my eyes, even breathing proves difficult with the dull pain making every breath catch. So once again, I fall deeper. I sleep a restless sleep. Finally, I can feel myself getting stronger. My breath isn't hitched, but my throat feels like I swallowed a flame. My gut hurts like hell, but not as bad as I remember.

I open my eyes only to snap them shut again at the brightness and white of the room cloud my vision.

Slowly reopening them, I take a good look around the room. My eyes fall on the body sitting in the chair next to my bed, his head resting next to my thigh, his hand holding mine.

I move my other hand to stroke his head running my fingers through his hair.

He jolts awake with a flash of confusion crossing his face before he realizes that it's her. She's awake.

His face lights up at the sight of me. I smile as he plants a kiss on each of my cheeks, my forehead, then my nose, and finally, my lips.

"How long have I been here?" My voice comes out raspy. Steve keeps a hold on my hand and reaches for the cup of ice chips. I take it willingly, and I can feel it softening my throat.

"Two days," he replies. "Two long, horrible days." He places a kiss on my hand giving it a squeeze. "Chin and Danny went to go get some food so they should be back soon."

I nod my head understandingly. "Did you get him?"

At my question, Steve straightens.

"What?" I ask getting worried.

He took a deep, "The guy who shot you wasn't a part of the burglary, but he does know who set it up."

"Who?"

Before Steve could answer, another bright face made my day.

"Auntie Kono! You're awake!" Grace squeals jumping into bed next to me.

"Hey, pretty girl! How are you?" I ask wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm great! When can you come home?" Grace asks me.

I glance at Steve before answering, "I'm not sure, but I hope it's soon."

At that moment, a doctor walks in followed by Chin and Danny.

"Well, Ms. Kalakaua, I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Grace crawls out of my bed into Steve's lap and watches every movement of the doctor's.

"I'm feeling good. Good enough to go home actually," I hint.

The doctor chuckles. "I want to at least keep you here overnight, but you might be able to leave tomorrow," he reassures me. He obviously must notice Grace watching him. "What's you name, Sweetheart?"

Grace blushes but answers him.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Grace's eyes light up. "A doctor!"

I look to her and smile as my eyes meet Steve's.

"My baby's going to make me rich," Danny says looking proudly at his daughter.

Chin puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. "That just means you'll be broke first."

Danny's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, "Why?! She has a rich stepfather for a reason!"

The room fills with laughter.

"Well, it is a rewarding occupation. I'll check up on you later," the doctor finishes.

"Okay," I answer smiling after him.

"Steve, you should go eat a little bit of something," Chin says.

Steve nods his head. "I'll be back." Before he leaves, he places a kiss on my forehead.

As soon as he's gone, Danny takes a seat next to me.

"He never left your side," he states.

I give them a slight smile.

"See, Kono, I told you he loved you," Grace says smiling at me.

"That you did, Gracie. That you did."

"An eight-year-old told you what was happening, Cuz. That's an all time low. Even for you."

I shoot him a glare. "Shut up!"

I'm sure you could hear the laughter all throughout the hospital.

These people laughing around me, my Ohana, mean everything to me.

**Chapter 10 done! Thanks you all for reading and please review! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: Danny and Mary

**Okay, guys! I am soooooo sorry about not updating! Last weekend was my Freshman year Prom, and this yesterday I went to bon fire that lasted all night so I was useless this morning. Again, so sorry but here it is!**

**KONO'S POV**

The next day, I am on my way home.

Mary meets us outside of the hospital as Steve wheels me out. Of course, against my will.

"Hey, Trooper!" She calls walking up.

"Hey, Mer," I reply returning her embrace. Mary stands up straight from hunching over to hug me meeting Steve's eyes.

I can see the questions flashing across his face.

"Where were you?" Steve asks.

"When?" Mary counter-asks confused.

"Like, this morning. Were you with a friend?"

"Well, if you would listen once, you would remember that the night Kono was shot I told you I would move in with a friend to give you two space."

Steve just stood there looking her over. "You can't blame me for forgetting something that happened that night," he finally says placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smile up at him. "I'm ready to get home."

He returns my smile and helps me out of the chair and into the truck.

I turn to Mary before Steve can shut the door. "Meet us there okay?"

She nods her head. "See you then."

Steve shuts the door and climbs in turning the key in the ignition.

"Let's get out of here."

**K & S**

Returning back to the house, we, well I, am greeted by a surprise party.

"Aww, thanks guys!" I smile giving Chin a hug.

"Glad to see you're okay, Cuz," he replies.

Danny wraps her up in a hug. "Thank God you're back, Babe. I thought Steve was about to lose it."

Steve clears his throat dramatically. "Anyway, let's get this party started!"

Everyone laughs in agreement as they gather around to play Grace's favorite game, Headbandz.

Grace explains all the rules and Danny beams at her. "Isn't she the best party planner?"

I turn to Grace. "You planned all this, Grace?"

She blushes at all the attention but nods. "Yeah, everyone needs a 'Welcome Home' party."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "Well, thank you. This is amazing."

Grace returns my embrace. "You're welcome, Auntie Kono. Now, let's play!"

Guessing the object on your head sounded easy.

Well, it definitely is _not_!

And then there's Grace.

After only five questions she has guessed, correctly, that she is celery.

Two hours and some odd beers later, only Mary has guessed what she is, and Grace has fallen asleep.

Mary stands up from her chair receiving questioning looks from the rest of the team.

She smiles and turns to Danny. "I'll just take her home and put her to bed. You stay here and rekindle with each other."

Mary scoops up Grace and holds her next to Danny so that he can kiss her good night.

That's when I notice Steve has gone stiff. His eyes were jumping between Danny's and Mary's faces.

Danny reaches out and holds on to Mary's wrist. "Thank you."

She gives him a soft smile and nods stepping out of the room.

As soon as she's gone and out of ear shot, Steve is out of his seat pinning Danny to the wall by his throat.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks in a tight voice.

Danny can't answer due to the pressure being applied to his throat so I step in.

I try to pry Steve's hand off Danny's throat without success.

"Steve," I say softly but firmly.

The fire in his eyes doesn't die down and his gaze never falters from Danny's eyes.

"Steve!" I say a little louder pushing him away by his chest.

Danny collapses to his knees gasping for his breath.

Steve's eyes shoot to mine, and I lock my eyes with his.

"Please, calm down," I say placing my hand on his arm.

He sighs deeply and runs his hands over his face pacing back and forth.

Danny finally recovers from his near-strangling and is now standing up but not looking up from the floor.

Steve starts to open his mouth to speak, but I don't trust him enough to do so.

"Danny, explain," I simply say.

Danny takes a deep breath and meets Steve's eyes. "Mary started staying with Grace and me after Kono got shot. She wanted you two to have alone time."

Steve's eyes harden, and I can tell he's preparing for a fight.

He somehow manages to ask calmly, "What are you two doing?"

"What do you mean- Steve! We don't do anything. She crashes in Grace's room when Grace isn't there, and her and Grace have a campout in the living room when I have Grace. I give her a place to live, and she gives Grace a best friend and me a babysitter. Plus, why would it matter to you?"

Steve takes a step closer to Danny's face. "It matters because she is my sister!"

"Really? That didn't stop you from dating Kono with Chin right next to you," Danny states coldly.

Now the two are nose to nose.

"And do you not remember what happened? Because I do! I got the shit beat out of me! Chin kicked my ass because I love his cousin who is like a sister to him. Mer isn't like a sister. She _is_ a sister! So watch it," he warns before stalking out of the room and up the stairs.

I should be worried about the situation at hand, but I can't help but smile at his sentimental statement mixed in with the anger.

He loves me.

I know it, but it's always nice to hear.

**STEVE'S POV**

My brain is jumbled with a bunch of information that I haven't had time to sort through.

Chin kicking my ass.

Kono getting shot.

Now, whatever the hell is happening with Danny and Mary.

The quietness of the bedroom is calming as I stretch out on the bed and begin to think. I don't even hear Kono come in until I feel her stare trained on me.

"I didn't overreact," I say softly.

She moves from her position of leaning against the doorframe to sit next to my hip running her hand up and down my chest.

I grab her hand in mine. We sit there for about ten minutes before Chin comes upstairs.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to head home. Danny left about five minutes ago. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Chin," Kono says walking over to place a kiss on Chin's cheek.

He smiles and walks down the steps.

Kono turns back around to look at me.

I prop myself up on my elbows. "I should probably go apologize and at least talk to Mary about this."

She just nods her head slowly.

I sigh and stand up.

"Can I get some back up?" I beg.

She chuckles pecking my lips and follows me down the stairs and out the door.

**S & K**

Knocking on Danny's door is a little nerve racking, but when it finally opens, it becomes terrifying.

Mary has answered the door and by the look on her face, she knew I would be coming.

She silently moves to the side letting us enter.

I follow her into the kitchen as Kono sits down to occupy Grace who must have woken up when Mary brought her home.

"Look, Mer-"

"Steve," she interrupts me. "I want you to think about what you did. What if I did like Danny? What if I loved him? That's _my_ decision, _not_ yours!"

"I was just trying to protect you, Mary," I reply watching her eyes.

"Steve, I don't need protecting anymore," she says softly grabbing my hands. "I love you for it, but it doesn't need to be done. Especially with Danny."

"Wait. So I don't need to protect you from Danny, but you admit that if Danny was not Danny that I _would_ have to protect you."

Mary just stood there.

Then, she burst into laughter.

"What?" I ask chuckling along with her contagious laugh.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and says, "I didn't understand that at all!"

I nod and calm down becoming serious.

"Does this mean you _do_ have something with Danny?"

Her face becomes rosy.

"Not yet."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Not yet?"

She nods. "Honestly, I love Grace, and Danny loves to pick on you so it feels good. And normal."

I wrap her up in my arms and kiss her forehead. "I'll go talk to him."

She pulls back looking at me like I'm stupid. "Of course you will."

I chuckle and head to the bedroom gently knocking.

"Danny?"

"What? Did you come to threaten to beat my ass or did you actually come to beat my ass?"

I walk farther into the room and stand legs spread apart with my arms crossed.

"It depends on how you treat my sister."

Danny's head snaps up. "What?"

"Well, after what we just went through, you better ask her out."

Tilting his head questioningly, Danny asks, "You're not going to kill me?"

"Nope, not yet anyway."

Danny looks me up and down.

"Kono has turned you soft, Babe."

I smile. "Not completely."

I take a step forward and Danny dashes from the room.

"Gracie! Uncle Steve is threatening me!" I hear Danny yell.

I chuckle and roll my eyes and follow him into the next room.

**Thank you all for reading! Wednesday is my last day of school so I might be updating a little bit more often or start a second story. I'm not quite sure yet, and to all mothers out there... Happy Mother's Day! We love you!**


	12. Chapter 12: I Want to Marry Her

**Graduation was this weekend so things were a little intense and busy so I'm sorry about the lateness of this update. Hope you enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

"Steve, who ordered the hit on the store?"

I sigh. I seriously do not want to tell her this.

"You know what? It's not important. They were just people looking for a fun time and hiring people to do it for them," I simply explain.

Kono nods her head a little unsure. "Okay, fine."

Honestly, the annoyingness of Danny and my sister is getting to me.

And Kono can tell.

"Steve, what's the matter?"

I look up from the computer. "What?"

She stands in front of the couch that I am seated on with her hands on her hips.

She sighs heavily and repeats, "Something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

I know I can't hide my feelings from her. She knows me way too well.

"It's just Danny and Mary," I admit.

She nods her head. "What about them?"

I look at her. "They're together. That's enough to drive anyone crazy."

Kono chuckles and removes the computer from my lap sitting next to me.

"Baby, they're cute and happy. Let it go!"

I just look at her.

"You know I can't do that, Kono. She's my baby sister."

Kono places her hands on either side of my face. "I know, but please, just let them be together peacefully."

"I already have. I just can't stand seeing them look at each other. It's like watching Mary grow up in front of my eyes. I never got to see that, and it breaks my heart to see her dating my best friend."

Kono's face instantly softens and she grabs on to my hands. "I can't imagine not seeing my family, but Steve, you have her now, and Danny is probably a big reason for her staying."

We are interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Coming!" Kono shouts holding my hands for as long as she can.

She opens the door and lets in none other than Danny and Mary.

"Hey, Babe, how is your day off?" He asks pulling Mary through the door after him.

I smile despite how much I want to puke at the sight of their joined hands.

"Better than a day at the office. Hey, Mer," I reply gathering her in a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Kono asks.

"Uh, well, Grace is with Rachel, and Mary thought it would be a good idea to have some family bonding time with you two since it's one of our only days off."

Kono nods her head. "Well, do you want anything to drink?"

"Lemonade," both Mary and Danny answer at the same time.

I look between the two and catch Kono's eyes.

She just smiles, and I can see it in her face that she's trying to tell me to stay calm.

"I'll go make it," I say walking to the kitchen.

I can hear Kono excusing herself and entering the kitchen.

"They even drink the same thing now!" I state not turning around.

Kono walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist from behind placing her head on my back.

"They live together. Some things are going to change. I mean, look at us. I eat more salads now than I ever have. Why? Because I spend so much time with you."

I turn around in her arms and hold her to my chest. "Too bad I haven't altered your chocolate addiction."

She scoffs and raises her head. "It is not an addiction simply a craving."

"I know, Babe. I just don't like their closeness. What if he hurts her?"

"I know what your worried about, but do you honestly think Danny would risk getting beaten by you?" She asks into my chest.

"I guess not, but I still don't like it."

**S & K**

The rest of the afternoon goes generally well no matter how much I want to shoot Danny.

The girls leave us alone to go shopping so I take advantage of this time to talk things over with Danny.

"So how are you and Mary?" I ask jumping in head first.

Danny meets my eyes and answers, "Really well, actually. She's great."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I know."

"Listen, Steve, I'm not going to hurt her. I can't. Grace loves her. She loves Grace, and that's all I can ask for."

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes before I sigh, "Fine. I fully approve of you two."

Danny's face lights up. "Thank you, Steve. I appreciate it."

I smile at him. "I know."

"So, how are things with you and Kono?"

I can feel my eyes instantly brighten. "We're great, Danno."

"When do you plan on marrying the girl?"

My eyes widen. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on, you have to marry her. You can't tell me you at least haven't thought about it."

I walk to the kitchen and grab two beers.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't really thought about the 'when' part."

Danny nods his head. "Well, you do plan on marrying her right?"

"Of course, she's the only one that I can actually see myself with forever."

"Are you sure it's not just because she's the mini-McGarrett?"

I laugh at his statement. "Yeah, that could be another reason."

Danny sets down his beer. "Okay, come on, let's go."

I look at him questioningly. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to get Kono that ring."

**KONO'S POV**

Leaving Steve alone with Danny probably isn't my best idea, but I can't say no to shopping.

The marketplace of Honolulu is filled with people that are family. Shopping with all the people you know surrounding you isn't the easiest when everyone wants to talk to you.

Finally, we hit the section where everyone seems to keep to themselves.

"So, Mary, how's life with Danny?"

Mary turns to me. "It's great!"

I smile at her. "You know Steve is freaking out right?"

She nods her head.

"Yeah, well, it's not really my problem. I'm happy so he should be too."

I laugh. "Let's just hope neither one of them are dead when we get back."

"That could definitely ruin the happiness," Mary replies.

"Got that right," I agree.

"Speaking of relationships," Mary starts turning to me. "What's happening with you and Steve."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, I'm just curious on why you aren't engaged yet."

"Mary! We've been dating for less than a month!"

"So, you love him, and we all know how much he loves you."

"We haven't even been together, Mary."

Mary looks shocked. "What?! Why in the hell not?"

"Well, we really haven't been in the best health recently."

"I guess it really doesn't matter anyway. A lot of people wait until they're married."

I just chuckle. "How about we wait until it seems like we're even close to getting married before we talk about this."

"Ugh, fine, whatever have it your way, but I'm not letting this go," Mary assures me.

I laugh. "You never let anything go."

"And that's how I get stuff done."

"Kono?" Mary asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I hope you realize how much you are worth to him."

"I know, Mary. Don't worry; he means just as much to me."

"Good, because I don't think he can handle losing another one close to him. I almost think it was worse getting Mom back after all of these years than her just staying gone."

I nod my head in agreement. "You should have seen him. I think, in a way, he's so freaked out about you and Danny because he's afraid that you being involved with a cop could put you at risk that being his sister already does."

"Kono, just because I'm not a cop like all of you, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. Just look, if you wouldn't have gone to the academy, you still would have been strong and very capable. The badge just backs it up."

I know what she's talking about. I was always told that I wasn't strong enough until I actually got the badge, and then everybody finally noticed just how tough I am.

"I know how strong and capable you are, Mary, and don't worry, so does Steve. That doesn't stop him from worrying about you. Or me for that matter. I can see the look in his eyes when we come out of a dangerous situation. The relief that I'm okay hits him hard no matter how much he trusts and believes that I can take care of myself. Nothing changes someone's protective side."

"You're good for him, Kono. Really good."

"And he's really good for me."

**So this was more of a filler chapter, but it's leading up to some big things! Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dinner

**Sorry guys! Busier summer than I expected, but here's the next chapter! Just a little heads up, I'm going to be skipping months at a time in this story to suit the plot, and I apologize for the lack of actual police work in this story. I'm not very good at it, but the stuff that has been in it so far will pop up again... Enjoy!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

As they reach the door, they're already in each other's arms.

Both of them being hurt for the past few weeks has increased the sexual tension between them, and neither can hold back any longer.

They push through the doors as he lifts her into his arms kicking the door shut behind them.

He tosses his keys onto the counter pushing forward toward the stairs with Kono's sexy, undercover bar dress already on the ground.

His lips are hot on her body as he practically sprints upstairs to the bedroom.

Additional clothing is flying everywhere as all the built up passion is released.

"Steve," Kono says quietly while he makes his way down her body.

He doesn't stop his downward trail as she arches her back into him.

"Steve," she repeats pulling his head up toward her face.

"What?" He asks impatiently resuming his duties on her neck.

"I need you."

Those were the only words uttered the rest of the night.

***3 MONTHS LATER***

**STEVE'S POV**

I think I'm finally ready.

Kono is at the store picking up some groceries as I start to plan the big moment.

Second thoughts don't even begin to explain the feelings inside of me.

My list is done:

I love her.

She loves me.

We live together.

We work together.

We protect each other.

And finally, she's my life.

And I'm ready to make her my wife.

My plan is well thought out.

I will take her out to a fancy dinner followed by a walk on the beach where I will get down on one knee with her favorite place as a backdrop.

"Hey, Babe," I hear as the front door opens.

"Hey," I say jumping up to take the bags out of her hands pecking her on the lips.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" She asks.

"Well," I answer making my way to the kitchen. "I was making reservations for dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant."

"Ooh, where is said restaurant?" Kono asks waggling her eyebrows.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," I simply reply unpacking the groceries.

Kono comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist whispering in my ear, "Come on, if you tell me you're life will be so much better."

I chuckle and turn so that we're face-to-face. I kiss around her face as she smiles.

"Never," I deadpan and continue putting away the groceries.

She groans and steps away. "Fine, you're putting away the rest of the groceries then."

I just look her. "I always put them away."

"Well, now you're doing it without me," she smiles and walks out the room swinging her hips a little more than necessary.

God, I can't wait until tonight.

**S & K**

I sit in the living room waiting for Kono to walk down the stairs ready for dinner.

I have the velvet box burning a hole in my pocket, and my heart is beating out of my chest.

I hear the clacking of heels before I see her figure descending down the steps. Standing up from my spot on the couch, I meet her at the bottom of the stairs. I can feel my mouth drop, and the smile that stretches across her face, revealing her dimples, is beautiful.

"Hey, are you ready?" I ask her quietly.

Kono nods her head. "Yeah, let's go."

**KONO'S POV**

As we are driving towards whatever our destination is since someone is being stubborn, Steve turns to me. "Here put this on."

"Seriously?" I ask. "A blindfold? Where are you taking me, McGarrett?"

He just smiles and points to the blindfold. "On. Now."

I roll my eyes. "Someone's a little bossy."

"That's what bosses are for," he replies focusing on the road.

I put the stupid cloth over my eyes. "Well, now my makeup is going to be messed up, _Boss._"

I can feel his gaze on me.

"Really, Kalakaua, you're going to play the _Boss _card?"

I smirk. "Never said I play fair plus you mentioned it first."

Steve stifles a laugh, and I can feel the vehicle slowing down and taking a turn.

He parks and turns to me. "Okay, you can take it off."

I reach up and untie the blindfold.

My breath catches in my throat as I take in the view in front of me.

"Oh my God, Steve, the Hilton? What is the matter with you?"

He looks shocked at my reaction as I realize what I just said might have sounded like I was yelling at him.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong," I quickly correct myself. "I meant, how?"

Steve's face brightens. "It doesn't really matter now does it?"

I smile. "I guess not."

He gets out and comes around to my door opening it.

"Why thank you my kind man," I say grabbing hold of his bent arm.

"I'm your man?"

"Have been for a while," I reply looking into his eyes.

Steve pecks my lips as we finish crossing the parking lot.

"Well, you're my girl, too."

"Good," I state satisfied.

**K & S**

I can tell something is wrong with Steve from the moment we step into the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

Steve looks up from the menu he's searching. "Yeah, why?"

I shake my head. "No reason, you just look a little nervous."

He gives me a look. "Maybe you just make me nervous."

I roll my eyes but smile at him anyway.

Our waiter walks up to us and asks, "Are you two ready to order?"

We look at each other. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, what can I get for you then?" The waiter looks to me.

"I'll have the chicken long rice," I reply smiling.

"And you, Sir?"

"The Kalua pig, please."

"Is that all for now?" He asks nicely.

"Can we also get a bottle of wine?" Steve asks.

"I'll be right back with that."

"Thank you," Steve answers.

After the waiter leaves, I look to Steve. "Being fancy now aren't we?"

He smiles. "Only for the best."

"You're such a sap," I reply smiling.

"Kono!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see one of my many cousins, Kalei.

I stand up from my seat.

"Hey, girl! How are you?" I ask wrapping her up in a hug.

"Great," Kalei answers. "Now, who is this?"

I laugh at Kalei's subtlety.

"This is my boyfriend, Steve," I reply. "Steve, this is my cousin, Kalei."

She smiles at Steve. "You mean your _boss_, Steve."

I nod. "And my boss, Steve."

Kalei's gaze moves to mine. "You are a naughty, naughty girl."

"Kalei!" I exclaim playfully slapping her arm.

"Well! It's nice to meet you, Steve."

Steve smiles. "It's nice to meet you, too."

I take my seat as Kalei pulls up a chair for a little chat.

"So, I heard about Adam," she says with a frown on her face.

I nod my head. "Well, I'm definitely over it."

"How can you be over it when he caused you to get shot? You're not even a little bit upset with him yet?" Kalei asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

I look to Steve. "Steve? What is she talking about?"

His face is hard stone. "Kono, let it go for now, please."

I move my gaze to Kalei. "What are you talking about?"

Kalei's eyes move from Steve's to mine.

"You know what? I need to get back to dinner. You guys enjoy your night," she replies kissing my cheek before walking off and waving over her shoulder.

I wave back with a smile. That smile disappears as I turn back to look at Steve, who since the wine has arrived, is pouring it into our glasses.

"What was she talking about, Steve? And do _not_ tell me to let it go," I warn.

He sighs heavily and puts the wine bottle back on the table.

"Adam arranged the hits on the jewelry stores."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter is Kono's reaction! Have a good rest of the week, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Six Months Later

**Next chapter is done! I'm sorry about all the skipping around in this chapter, but I like the way it came out. I'm referencing the whole IA thing in this chapter because I hate how that ended so I'm making it right my way. :) I'm also not sure how many more chapters there will be in this story, maybe three. Enjoy!**

***6 MONTHS LATER***

**STEVE'S POV**

She's gone.

After six months she's still gone.

She doesn't call, and she doesn't visit.

The only reason I know so much is because of her loyal cousin.

He hasn't beaten me up yet for hurting her, though I'm surprised.

I really hurt her, and it's terrible that I'm not quite sure what I did. Well, I take that's back. I know what I did; I just don't exactly understand the reason it's such a big deal.

It's not like I didn't know how much she actually meant to me because hell, I was about to propose to her that very night.

My main thought is that she meant more to me than I can understand.

Everything is her.

The couch is her watching movies. The bathroom is her taking care of me or her getting ready for dinner. That dinner. The bedroom, god the bedroom, is her getting ready casually every morning for work usually with a smile on her face. She didn't need a mirror for that. the bed is her sleepy face that had been the fist thing I laid eyes on every morning. The kitchen is her looking me over as I hopelessly try to teach her to cook healthy food. The fridge is her happy face that arrives as she's stuffing her face with her favorite chocolate treat. The house is our life. The ups and downs of our relationship. The ups and downs of our job.

The beach.

The beach and water **is **her.

And the ring, is- was our life together.

_*FLASHBACK* (That night)_

_"Adam arranged the hits on the jewelry stores."_

_Kono's eyes widen, "And you didn't tell me?!"_

_I look into her eyes and see the dangerous anger there. "Kono, it's not important what Adam does anymore."_

_"How would you know what matters to me?" She asks taken aback._

_"He's not a part of your life anymore," I state._

_The betrayal is marked on her face._

_"But if I remember right, he was for almost a year. During that year he was my life. He was there for me when you weren't, and he pulled me out of that water."_

_I bow my head at her mention of IA._

_"Kono, I apologized for that, and I will never stop apologizing. You know that," I say calmly._

_She shakes her head, "No, no you did not apologize. You punched Fryer in the face. I could have done that even with a hole in my shoulder. That was a coward's way out," she bites back._

_"A coward's way out? I thought you were-" she interrupts me._

_"Yeah, I know. You thought I was dirty," she chuckled dryly. "I figured that out when Iw as being screamed at."_

_I whisper, "You have to realize how that looked."_

_Kono's hand comes down on the table getting everyone's attention. "Dammit, Steve! I don't care how it looked! You should know me well enough to figure out that I am true. I am clean. But that's not even my point. My point is that you think swinging your fist around makes everything better. That I didn't go through hell for months. Guess what, Steve? I did go through hell, and fists aren't going to change that."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

With that said, she walked out. Out of the restaurant and out of my life.

The ring still burning a hole in my pocket.

**KONO'S POV**

_*FLASHBACK* (That night)_

_I walked out of that restaurant seething in anger._

_What the hell did he expect my reaction to be?_

_Warmth and love because he said the criminal was just some idiots being well, idiots?_

_I should have known by the way he sat quietly when I first asked the question. It was like he was thinking of a good way to answer._

_My thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind me. "Kono! Wait up!"_

_I turn around to see Kalei walking towards me as fast as she can in her heels._

_"Oh, Honey," she says taking my face in her hands and wiping away the stray tears that must have started falling. "Come here."_

_I wrap my arms around her as she pulls me close placing my head on her shoulder._

_I don't know how long we stand there like this before I can finally say, "How could he do that to me? He knew how much Adam meant to me."_

_"Pueo, he was just doing what he thought was right," she replies rubbing my back as I let out another sob._

_"He should know lying doesn't sit well with me. Wait, did you just call me 'owl'?" I ask raising my head from her shoulder._

_She laughs and nods her head, "Owls are wise. it was a hint to be smart about this whole thing."_

_I chuckle, "Well, thanks, now go get back to your dinner. I'll be fine."_

_She nods, "I'll check in with you later."_

_"Okay," I reply waving._

_Great, now I'm back to the dangers of my own thoughts._

_"Kono!" Or not_

_I spin around to see none other than Steve McGarrett jogging towards me._

_I take one look at him and turn back around walking to who knows where._

_I feel a hand close on my wrist, and I'm yanked to come face-to-face with him._

_"Kono, I'm sorry," he says._

_I snort and pull my arm free from his grasp, "A little late for that, **Boss**."_

_"Please, don't call me that."_

_"What? That's what you are to me right? My boss."_

_"No, Kono! I'm your boyfriend. I thought we were past all this IA shit!"_

_I shake my head as my heart breaks._

_I whisper, "We aren't, and you're not. Not anymore."_

_His eyes snap up to mine, "Kono, please don't do this."_

_My eyes are getting blurry as I reply, "I have to, Steve. I can't do this."_

_I pull out my phone to have Chin come get me. **Now**._

_I sniffle and wipe my eyes._

_"Good-bye, Steve."_

_He holds on to my hand. The pleading in his eyes has mine watering again._

_He pulls me into a hug that I return as I completely break down._

_The only thing I hear is Steve whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry, Kono. I'm so **damn **sorry."_

_A car pulls up, and I hear Chin call out to me._

_I pull away from Steve, but my hand remains in his until we can't stretch any farther._

_I get into the car and see him with his hands in his pockets._

_As we pull out of the parking lot, Chin doesn't say a word. He just reaches across the seat and holds my hand in his._

_I turn back one more time to see Steve on his knees, head in his hands. I break down once again._

_This break down isn't like all the others though. It's one that you have when you realize you just ruined your life._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I hear the alarm ring, but it doesn't register.

Today is six months after everything.

Since obviously the alarm isn't going to stop, I reach over and switch it off.

Getting out of bed is getting more and more difficult for more than one reason.

The main reason could be because I stay up late looking at old pictures. Some from my youth, some from my surfing days, and others from the Academy. None of them are from the last three years.

Another possible reason could be the lack of comfortable positions a person has with this swollen of a stomach.

But the actual reason, the person, that keeps me up most of the night is the one I want to see the least.

Like I said before, six months since everything happened.

The only reason I am actually getting up today is because I have a party to attend.

There is nothing like a Kalakaua party. All extended family is invited. Not only do women attend, but for some reason, all the men come too.

I could just be because my mother always arranges these things, and she enjoys everyone being there. I can lie and say that I'm excited, but I'm not. The excitement of who my baby will look like is not an appreciated topic with me since I'm pretty sure it's going to look exactly like him.

That's just the way things work. It's always the complete opposite of what you want, but it happens anyway.

On the plus side, I'll get to see Chin again since my big move and maybe even Charlie.

No matter what anybody says, my _friend _Charlie will tell me all that I want to know about _him _without even secretly judging me like my cousins.

Chin has been great every time I see him. He asks about me and the baby. He doesn't mention anyone else or anything, but I can tell he's worried.

Kalei, on the other hand, makes her concerns known.

Q) **You're going to be a single mother?**

A) _Yes._

Q) **Do you still love him?**

A) _Yes._

Q) **Are you ever going back?**

A) _I don't know._

Q) **What are you going to do for a living?**

A) _I haven't really thought about it._

And the big question: **Are you ever going to tell him?**

My answer: _Probably not._

**There we go guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Party

**Sorry about my lack of updates guys! I have a little bit writer's block at the moment. Thank you all for the reviews. I mean 63? That's awesome, and I appreciate it sooo much! Anyway, I know where I'm heading with this story; I just have no idea how to get there, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

_And the big question: **Are you ever going to tell him?**_

_My answer: _Probably not_._

**KONO'S POV**

I have to admit this party wasn't as bad as I expected. Until the end.

I think someone must have mentioned the sore spot I had for discussing the looks of my baby.

Probably, my dear saint of a cousin, Chin.

Nobody has been there more for me than Chin. He has my back through everything. Every freaking little thing.

Except this.

This, being my decision not to tell _him _about my pregnancy. My backup plan in case he ever finds out is simple.

The night after I left him, I went to a club, got drunk, and here I am six months later.

This story is not a good way to get Chin to forgive me for lying. As fat as the rest of my family knows, of course excluding Chin and Kalei, the baby's father is my boyfriend that's overseas. Ironic right?

Let's just say Chin doesn't appreciate either of these stories. He's all about doing the right thing, and honestly, it's getting annoying. If I haven't told _him _yet, then why would I now?

The party was the place Chin actually dropped all of his lectures.

Like I said earlier, it was all fun and games until the end.

I had been sitting at the head table talking to a few of my cousins when I heard a voice from behind me.

_His_ voice.

Everyone's eyes move toward the voice as I spin in my chair. The smile leaves my face as I meet his eyes.

I stand up and turn towards Chin my voice hard and cold. "Chin, did you call him?"

Chin throws his hands up in defense, "I didn't do anything, Cuz!"

I didn't believe him one bit.

Just then, _he _interrupts, "Actually, it's not hard to find out you're having a baby shower when you're related to half the island. Even though I didn't know exactly what this party was at the time."

I rotate back around crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

He chuckles dryly, "You know damn well why I'm here, Kono."

I just stare at him. "Please enlighten me."

He moves his eyes from my face down to my swollen belly.

"Is it mine?" He asks quietly.

I chuckle, "Steve, if it were-"

"Of course it's yours," a voice says from behind me. I know it before I even look over my shoulder as I hear the gasps from around the room.

I can feel the fine in my eyes as I warn Kalei, "Watch it."

Kalei just rolls her eyes and comes to stand next to me. She puts her hands on my shoulders, "Honey, I'm not going to let you ruin your life like this. Over something so stupid."

Steve clears his throat and I look at his shocked face. "Is it true?"

I open my mouth to respond with my story, but I just end up clamping it shut again.

"Kono-" he starts but never finishes as I dash off to the nearest door I can find with tears already halfway down my cheeks.

"Baby," I hear my mom call, but I'm already in a closet crying my heart out.

Everything was going to be okay. I would raise my beautiful baby perfectly as a single mother with all my family right beside me helping me along the way. I would find a job that I loved equally as much as the force with people I loved even more. The most important thing was that _he _would not find out. Ever.

Instead, I'm six months pregnant, and half of my family hates my decision. We all know a job that I love just as much as Five-0 isn't possible unless it was surfing. No tourists included and there is nobody on the face of this earth that I love more than my team. Wow, after all these months I'm still calling them my team. And of course, me being Captain Obvious, _he _did find out. At least I can live the single mother part up.

I'm sitting in a closet at my baby shower crying my heart out when I hear a knock on the door.

**STEVE'S POV**

I'm walking through the market just minding my own business when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, Steve!"

I turn around to see Kalei.

"Hi," I reply stopping so she can catch up.

"Um, can I help you?"

She giggles, "No, but I can help you. Kono is having a party this Saturday at her mother's. You should come."

I look at her skeptically, "Well, I don't know if she told you, but we're-"

Kalei waves her hand in front of her face, "Of course she told me. Just please come. It's important."

"What's important?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Kalei just shakes her head. "What the party is for. No more questions, just show up. Please."

And with that, she left.

That was Thursday, meaning I could talk to Chin about it the next morning.

But when I asked him, I got almost the same response as I had with Kalei.

"I really wish she would have mentioned it... to you," Chin said slowly adding the last part on after a pause.

"Wait, what?" I ask. "Why would it be a bad thing?"

Chin looked at me questioningly. "Do you know what the party is for?"

"No, Kalei wouldn't tell me," I answer.

"Well, that's one thing she did right," Chin sighs. "I guess you'll find out when you get there."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I ask confused.

"That... is not my job," Chin simply replies.

I don't know what to say to that so I just go back to my office.

_What is going on at this party?_

**S & K**

Now standing in the middle of the room, I realized why Chin and Kalei had made such a big deal about this party.

I stared in shock at Kono's petite form now quite a bit larger.

_"Is it mine?"_

_"Of course it's yours!"_

The shock is accompanied by a pounding in my head and the racing of my heart.

She runs away to a door her mother tries to warn her is just a closet. Knowing her, she doesn't care. She just wants to get away from the crowd, away form the embarrassment, and most importantly, away from me.

I pull out a chair and take a deep breath placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and raise my head to see Chin looking from me to the door. "Go to her, Steve."

I take another shaky breath. Nodding my head, I stand up and walk to the door stopping Kono's mother in the process.

She places her hand on my arm and places a kiss on my cheek. Her eyes are watery as she gently pushes me toward the door. Resting my forehead against the door, I try the knob. Locked. Who has a lock on a closet? Seriously? So I reach my hand up and knock softly on the door all the while hopong she opens up.

Nothing.

I knock again and can hear her sobs getting louder.

"Come on, Kono. Please, open the door," I beg her.

Her crying stops, and the knob twists.

I catch the knob to make sure she can't close it again.

She doesn't try to though. Her face is slowly made visible from around the door. her cheeks are tear stained, eyes puffy and red, and her breathing is shaky.

When I can see enough of her I pull the door o[en the rest of the way. She raises her eyes to meet mine as more tears start to run down her face.

"Come here," I say wrapping my arms around her and pulling her as close as her stomach will allow. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

I say this into her hair. "I know I hid the truth from you, but you need someone."

She just stands there for a minute wrapped in my arms before she rests her head on my shoulder and places her arms around my neck.

"I'm not forgiving you that easily," she whispers.

Kono lifts her head from my shoulder, "But I do need someone... I need you."

Raising my hands to her face, I look into her eyes, "Well, I'm not forgiving you for not telling me about this, but I still love you, and the past six months have been a living hell."

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips, "Please come back home."

Her hand moves to the back of my neck playing with my hair there.

"There's nothing I'd love more."

The clapping behind us brings us back to the present.

"Back to your party," I say kissing Kono's head and wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her back to the people awaiting us.

**Again, I'm sorry for this taking so long! Please review and tell me what you like and dislike! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: We're Getting There

**Once again, sorry it took me so long! But to hopefully make things better, this chapter is filled with repairs! I hope you enjoy!**

_***Flashback***_

_***6 Months Ago***_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_Monday morning, less than two days after_ that _night, she walks into HQ at four to make sure no one else is there._

_Making her way to _his _office, she tries the door to find it unlocked._

_she walks over to _his _desk running her fingers across the edge. She thought the hardest thing she would ever have to do was write the letter that was sealed in the envelope she held in her hand._

_She was wrong._

_The hardest thing she will ever do is place that envelope on the desk and walk back out through those doors. This time for good._

_She's not ready for that though._

_So she pulls back _his _chair, which is way more comfortable than hers, and sits. She just sits there and looks around the desk._

_She looks at the reports that have his signature on them, and the pile that doesn't. She looks as his black computer screen. The pens and pencils scattered around probably because _he _was upset over a hard case._

_The final thing she laid her eyes on was the picture frame sitting on the corner of _his _desk. the picture frame held a photo from Easter. It was of _him _and her holding Grace between them, and her picture she had made was in front of her stomach. All three were smiling, and all three were happy. So unlike now._

_As she felt the silent tears fall down her cheeks, she pushes up from the desk dropping the letter and making her way to the window._

_She wipes her eyes and places her hands on her hops and looks across the mostly sleeping Honolulu. The blurriness cleared, and she made her way over to the door leaving the envelope on the desk._

_She walks across the main room to her office door and opens it pulling the stray boxes she had left in here in case of an emergency, into the middle of the room._

_Going through her whole desk, she removes all of her things and places her gun and badge neatly on top. Once again, the final item left was a picture frame. The picture frame held a photo from Easter. It was of _him _and her holding Grace between them, and her picture she had made was in front of her stomach. All three were smiling, and all three were happy. So unlike now._

_She gathers the boxes as the blurriness of tears return._

**_MCKONO_**

_Monday morning, less than two days after _that _night, he walks into HQ at five to make sure no one else is there._

_Making his way to his office, he pushes the door open to enter._

_He walks over to his desk and buries his head in his hands. He slides his face up to position his clapsed hands over his nose._

_He looks down at the various reports he has signed and still has to. That's when the envelope catches his eyes._

Five-0 _was written neatly in _her_ block letter handwriting._

_Underneath it was the words, _My True Ohana.

_His eyes widen as he tears the envelope almost in two. Yanking the paper out he sees more of her writing._

Dear Five-0,

First off, I just want to thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity. Chin for always being there, and Danny for always making me smile. Of course, Steve, thank you for giving me this chance and keeping me around. The amount of experience I have gotten out of these three years is more than I could have hoped for in twenty if I was with HPD. I want you to know that this is the hardest thing I have ever done. I am turning in my badge and gun to pursue a better lifestyle. There is nothing that I love more than my job, than you guys, but I need a change in my life. A good one.  
The final thing I need to say is I love you. You are my ohana and nobody can change that. I won't answer my phone so please don't call. Just remember, I love you.

Sincerely,  
The Rookie

_The silent tears make their way down his cheeks as he scans the room. His eyes land on that photo they had taken with Grace and her picture. Smiling and happy._

_He wipes his cheeks and stands up from his desk running across the main room. He tries the door to find it unlocked._

_Opening the door, the emptiness of _her _office hits him hard._

_He walks over to _her _desk running his fingers across the edge. He thought the worst thing to ever happen had been losing _her _that night._

_He was wrong._

_The worst thing is know that he will never get _her _back. He will never see _her _face._

_He will never hold _her _again._

_The tears fall again as he sees _her _badge and _her _gun. The very gun he had given her on the day of _her _graduation._

_And finally, the photo they had taken with Grace and her picture. Smiling and happy._

_Her house was left abandoned with a _For Sale _sign in the front._

_There was nothing he could do, and that was even worse than he thought never getting _her _back could possibly be._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

**KONO'S POV**

I had obviously kept in touch with Chin, and Danny called every five minutes until I decided it was enough and answered the phone. It was more a warning for Steve not to call in my resignation letter so I let the others by. The person I was happiest to hear from was Mary.

Apparently, Danny and Mary were still hitting it off, and the whole time I was gone, she was there. I talked to her multiple times a weed and she always asked if I was okay.

She never visited my secret hideout, AKA my new house, so she had no idea about my pregnancy.

The first day I came back to Steve's, she about exploded.

"Holy shit! Why in the hell didn't you tell me?!" Mary screamed as soon as she got a look at me.

I wrap my arms around her, "Because I didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, fine. How far along are you?"

"Six months," I simply answer placing my hand on my stomach.

Just then, Steve walks down the stairs to join us in the living room. He gives Mary a kiss on the cheek and settles next to me on the couch placing his hand over mine.

"Speaking of which," Steve says. "Mary, can you get the rest of your stuff out of the guest room since we'll need it soon."

I smile at the thought of this as Mary answers, "Yeah sure, I'll just come while you're at work."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Mary looks between the two of us. "Are you two good?"

I meet Steve's eyes, "We're getting there."

She nods her head and stretches. "Well, I'm going to get home. Danny needs to get Grace back to Rachel's yet tonight so I have to be there to say good-bye."

Using Steve's knee to push myself up, I walk Mary to the door.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you," I apologize to her.

"Kono, it's okay," she says kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later."

I shut the door and turn around to see Steve's gaze trained on me.

"We need to talk."

**STEVE'S POV**

Kono slowly nods her head and makes her way back over to the couch sitting on the opposite end with her legs crossed facing me.

"I'm really sorry," she whispers looking down at her hands.

I wait for her to look up and meet my eyes.

When she finally does, I say, "Well, for what it's worth, so am I."

She sits there silent for a few moments. "I did more to you than you did to me. You lied to keep me safe. I lied because I didn't want to face you again. Steve, there's a difference."

"Kono, this whole thing started because of me. If I hadn't lied, you wouldn't have wanted to stay away from me."

She looks back down at her hands. "This is going to hurt, Steve, but I have to tell you something."

Her sentence scared me.

"Um," she starts closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, I did have a plan for if you ever did find out I was pregnant."

I sat there confused as she raised her eyes to mine.

"It didn't include telling you."

My breath caught in my throat. "What did it include?" I ask.

"I went to a bar the night of our break up and got drunk. I went home with a guy and this happened," she explains gesturing to her swollen belly.

I rub my eyes with my hands, "Is that what you told your family too?"

Kono takes another deep breath, "No. I told them that my boyfriend was overseas..."

I jumped off the couch and paced in front of her.

"Steve, I'm so sorry." I can hear the tears in her voice, and it stops me in my tracks.

Kono gets up and stands in front of me. We just stare at each other.

Finally, I just hold her close. She sobs into my chest as I bury my face in her hair pulling her as close to me as possible.

She was right. It hurt. Like hell, but I wasn't about to let her go again.

**There is that chapter! Obviously, this story will be longer than I originally thought so keep reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

**Hey guys! I had a sudden burst of inspiration while I was half-sleeping, half-awake so here's another chapter! Haha and I obviously lied a couple chapters back about there only being three left... Because I still don't know how much I have left in my brain for this story.**

**STEVE'S POV**

"Kono, what's the status on our guy?" I say into the phone.

It's been two weeks since I've had Kono back and one since she's been back to work on desk and technical duties.

"Uh, I don't know. He just went under a bridge... got him! Driving northeast on Kahala Avenue and heading straight for Waialae Beach Park," she relays.

"Okay thanks, Kono," Danny says.

I'm focused on the road when I hear Kono come over the speaker again, "Guys, he's gone. The signal just dropped off."

I pound the steering wheel and continue driving, "Kono, see if you can match any surveillance camera feed to the make of the car."

"Okay, trying my best."

Continuing on towards the park, Danny starts to talk to Kono.

"Hey Kono, are doing okay?"

"Yeah, I got a few matches. Let me see... he's now on Kilauea. Guys he's going at least eighty-five miles per hour. You gotta get there fast!"

"We got it! Thanks, Kono," I say speeding up and ending the call.

**S & K**

The guy ended up being blocked off by us and HPD getting nowhere and being arrested without a problem.

We walk back into HQ to see Chin and Kono laughing at the smart table.

I nod to Chin and give Kono a quick half-smile, "Nice job, Kono."

"Thanks," she says stiffly.

Retreating back to my office, I can feel the tension in the air myself. I can't explain why I'm kind of upset with her. Okay, it's not like I'm all that upset. I just don't really know what's going on.

Danny barges into my office and just stands there.

I look up from what I was doing and see him staring at me.

"I give up. Danny, what do you want?"

He just stands there, and I know not to force him to talk.

Finally, he takes a deep breath and begins, "What is with all the tension between you and Kono?"

I know I can't deny the fact that there is tension so I go for the easy way out. "We're just getting used to being back together. Plus, she's 6 months pregnant. If anyone knows what that's like, it's you."

Danny scoffs, "Good job, Steven. Play the parent card why don't you."

He stands in silence for a few moments.

"But I also know that pregnant women in general get mad at everybody. Not just one person, and Kono has been almost a perfect angel to me AND Chin so you might want to try telling the truth. Or I could just guess."

I stare blankly at him waiting patiently.

"Okay," Danny starts. "I'll tell you exactly why there is tension. It's not because she is irritable, and it's also not because you haven't completely solved all of this. Even though I'm pretty sure you haven't. But the reason, the top and most important reason, is that you still have that ring burning a hole in your pocket, probably even in the same pair of pants, and you have NO idea what to do with it."

Sitting there silently, I think about this because honestly Kono has been amazing, and it was an asshole-ish move to blame this on her. Which can only mean one thing: Danny is right.

_Shit._

The realization must have shown on my face because Danny's mouth folds into a smirk, and he walks out the door.

_Double shit._

**KONO'S POV**

At the end of the night it's just Steve and me. I walk over to his office since obviously he's my ride home. Tapping on the glass, I step in.

He looks up from his papers and gives me a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I reply returning the smile. "You almost ready?"

He glances down and nods his head, "Actually, I'm done right now."

Steve steps around the desk grabbing his keys on the way. He reaches down and grabs my hand in his pulling me along.

Not a word is said on the way to the car, and not a sound is uttered as we drive back to his house- our house- with our hands entwined on the center council the whole way.

I stop right inside the doorway and just take Steve in. He's standing there in his usual cargo pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

When he notices me stop, he turns around with a confused look on his face.

I know what he's going to say so I save him the trouble and decide to go for broke. "What is wrong with me other than the obvious idiot quality that I seem to get every time I see you."

He looks surprised at first and then confused. Again.

"What?"

"I asked, what is so wrong with me that-" he interrupts me.

"No, Kono, I know what you said. I just don't understand what you're asking me. Why would anything be wrong with you?"

Wow, this just got ten times harder.

"Well, obviously since you can't talk to me at ALL at work without clenching your jaw or something else that equally means you are tense and agitated, there must be something wrong with me."

He stands there with a million dollar deer-in-the-headlights look.

He slowly ducks his head and wipes his face with his palms.

"I knew it," I say.

I start to make my way over to the door turning the knob. "I knew you wouldn't want this baby with me of all freaking people. This is why I wanted Chin and Kalei to keep their traps shut!"

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my wrist. "What did you just say?"

I turn around to see Steve's eyes as wide as saucers.

"You know, maybe you should get your ears checked."

"Kono..." I can hear the warning in his voice. "... what did you just say about me not wanting this baby with you?"

I chuckle dryly, "For a guy who doesn't have ears, you seem to catch every single word."

His eyes darken instantly and he pulls back from my wrist. "How can you even say that I don't want this baby especially since it's with you? Do you know how many nights, even after we broke up, I stayed up dreaming about a life with you?! A family with you?!"

I stare at him for a couple of seconds before turning back around, "Well, you don't seem too interested in it now."

I take a step forward. "Where are you going?" He almost yells.

"To Chin's for now until I can find my own place."

Another step is taken, then I hear softly from behind me, "Don't you dare go. You can't fucking go. I won't lose you another time."

Spinning around to face him, I see his eyes.

_Shit._

His eyes are hard, but despite the strength that seems to be in them, in him, I can see they are broken.

He is broken.

I'm instantly inside the doorframe and in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere," I assure him.

Steve buries his face in my neck placing kisses along my jawline.

"Don't you EVER think that there is anything wrong with you, and don't EVER think I don't want this baby with you. You're perfect; you're mine," he says into my hair.

I give a breathy laugh, "My decisions tell me that I'm not as perfect as you think."

He squeezes me tighter and pulls away looking into my eyes placing his hand on my belly stroking it.

"Baby, I said I forgive you. It hurt; it still hurts, but I forgive you. Now forgive yourself. For us and for this baby. Our baby," he says the last part with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I smile back at him and reply, "I'll try to forgive myself, but I can't forget."

Steve nods his head, "Neither can I, but it doesn't matter anymore. We're together, and we're happy. Now and forever."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks before I even realize that I am crying. I sniffle loudly as Steve laughs and wipes away my tears. He places a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. "Go upstairs and freshen up. I'll make supper."

I roll my eyes at his bossiness, "Yeah, cuz I did so much sitting at a desk and typing at a computer that I need to freshen up."

"Hey, if you wouldn't have been at the computer typing away, we never would have caught that guy."

I nod my head and give him a peck on the lips. "I never said I'm not amazing at it. I just don't think I really got all that sweaty standing in air conditioning."

Steve laughs again, and I realize how much I missed that laugh all those months. "Yeah, yeah, just go," he commands pushing me towards the stairs.

"Well, I can see how much your bossiness has changed," I state.

He just winks my way as he turns to the kitchen, and I slowly make my way up the stairs.

When I reach the room, I take a look around. It's hard to believe that after two weeks, it still feels weird to be in here again but yet so much like home.

I can tell Steve hasn't cleaned in forever because the clothes he wore **that** night are still on the floor. Picking them up, I notice a weird weight in them. I hate peeping into other people's things, unless it's a criminal's, but I do it this time anyway.

Reaching into the pocket, I feel a box. I'm sure the surprised look on my face was pretty priceless to see. I'm saying this because there's now a figure in the doorway witnessing it who had just said something along the lines of, "Hey, what do you want to-"

And that's when he found me with his pants in one hand and a velvet box in the other staring wide-eyed at the entrance to the room.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Yes and No

**Another chapter is here, but first I have to say that I have officially finished reading every single McKono story in the FanFiction archive, and I loved every one of them. That's why you guys have been getting favorites from me on stories they've written almost three years ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's so far my favorite.**

**STEVE'S POV**

I found her with my pants in one hand and a velvet box in the other moving her wide eyes to the entrance of the room noticing she wasn't alone.

But it wasn't just A velvet box, it was THE velvet box.

I take a step into the room joining her. "I guess you found it."

She just stares at me before finding her voice. She clears her throat before shakily saying, "Yeah, well for the record, I wasn't looking. I was going to clean up a little."

I tilt my head, and she understands me immediately.

"You know I do clean every once in a while."

I nod my head, "Sure, but not often enough."

Kono sticks her tongue out at me and chuckles. Soon enough though, I can tell she remembers why we're standing here.

Taking the bull by its horns, she asks, "This is from that night isn't it?"

We don't reference that night with any other word but 'that.' Sometimes even 'that' is too much.

I nod my head in an answer to her question and look anywhere but at Kono's face.

"Why do you still have it?"

I look at her and know I can't lie. "I could tell you that I forgot about it or tell you that the jewelry store has a 'No Returns' policy, but that's not the truth."

I raise my eyes to meet hers that are filled with wonder.

"The real reason is that I never stopped thinking that someday you would come back. That somehow I would get you back," I continue. Reaching for the velvet box, I open it up and remove the diamond from inside. "Except this time, things were going to be different. This time, I wasn't going to let you go."

I get down on one knee in front of her as she gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. I reach up and pull her left hand from her face placing the ring on her finger. "Kono, will you marry me?"

She's already crying as she slowly lowers herself to my level and catches my lips in a kiss.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Kono pulls back from my arms as she takes in my face. "Of course it's a yes you brain-dead Navy SEAL!"

I just laugh as I capture her lips in another kiss, this time with even more passion and love than the last.

Too soon, Kono breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Hey, did you happen to get that food done? Cuz I'm starving!"

I chuckle and peck her lips one final time before rising to my feet.

"No, I did not. What would you like?"

She ponders this thought for a moment, "How about we order sushi to celebrate?"

"Sounds good. I'll go make the call," I say turning around to head out the door.

"Uh, Steve?" I hear from behind me.

Facing Kono again, I give her a questioning look.

"I think I need some help getting up..."

I burst out laughing as I walk back into the room lifting her up from the floor. She places her hands on her hips and looks at me disapprovingly, "You know, this is not funny at all."

By now my laugh has lost some of its energy, enough to talk in-between breaths, "Sorry Babe, but it's hilarious."

Kono rolls her eyes and walks out the door leaving me to stare after her as she waddles out the door.

I quickly follow her, and end up meeting her halfway down the stairs placing my hands on her shoulders. Heading towards my phone that is sitting in the kitchen, I take her hand in mine once we have cleared the steps. Before I dial the number, I look at her from across the counter and give her a big smile.

"I love you."

She smirks back, "I love you, too. Now order my food."

**KONO'S POV**

I head to the bathroom after supper and look in the mirror. I smile to myself as I put my left hand in front of my face. The ring I see there is probably the most unexpected surprise of my life. There is one thing that ends up running through my mind, was Steve actually planning on proposing or did he just do it because I found the ring?

Making my way out of the bathroom, I see Steve cleaning up the counter. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist kissing the back of his neck. He turns in my arms and places his hands on my belly. "Now baby, what do you think Mommy's trying to do?"

I giggle when his eyes move up to meet mine and pecks me on the lips. "What is Mommy trying to do?" He asks in a whisper.

Returning his kiss, I smile up at him, "I am not trying to anything..."

"Uh huh, right. Well, I have a feeling Mommy is being very suggestive."

I look at him with a fake-shocked face. "I am doing no such thing!"

Steve seems to consider this and then states, "Really? Well, it's either you are being suggestive, or you are trying to hide a worry of some kind."

Dammit, of course he knows me well enough to see right through me.

I drop my arms and look up at him, "Fine. Is it such a bad thing to want my fiancé though?"

"No, of course not, but I can guarantee you that you are worried about something," he says rubbing circles on my back. "Now tell me."

I chuckle dryly and rub my hands over my face, "It's nothing, Steve. Just a little bit of insecurity."

His hands freeze on my back as he catches my eyes. "Insecurity? Kono, you're anything but insecure. What is going on?"

I look down at the floor, and we stand in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh my God. Are you having second thoughts about this? About us?" Steve asks in a tense tone.

My eyes shoot up to his and I grab his face in my hands, "Don't you ever think I don't want this and us. That is not my problem."

I can tell he believes me when he lets out a strangled breath.

"Then what's going on?"

I take a deep breath stepping back from Steve's grasp. "Okay, I have a serious question for you."

He nods his head, "Sure, shoot."

Holding his gaze, I ask the question that's been bothering me for the last ten minutes.

"Did you propose to me because I found the ring?"

Steve stands there silently.

"Steve, did you?" I ask quietly now a little scared.

"Yes and no." That was his simple and unexplained answer.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, yes I proposed to you at the moment that you found the ring, but-" I cut him off.

"No, you know what, Steve? Just take this back, I don't want to hold you back," I say coldly sliding the ring off my finger.

Steve grabs my hands, "Put that ring back on. You didn't even let me finish!"

A tear slides down my face, "Make it quick."

He sighs heavily and wraps his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. "I proposed to you when you found the ring, but I had been thinking about it for awhile. That's why there was so much tension. I didn't know if I should propose because I didn't know if you were ready or not. I was scared just ask Danny, and we all know how much he would agree with me if I admitted I was scared."

I chuckle reaching up to hug him back, "Yeah, you'd be like a real human."

Steve removes his head from my shoulder, "Harsh, Kalakaua. Really harsh."

He pecks my lips and I look at him seriously. "I'm sorry about overreacting. I'm gonna blame it on the hormones."

"Of course you are. You get an easy excuse that is really just an excuse, and I get a reason that nobody believes unless I have witnesses," Steve states rolling his eyes.

I give him a cheeky grin, "Yeah, but I'm carrying your baby."

"Point taken."

"Good, now all of this talk of me trying to be suggestive has really got me thinking about a couple of things."

Steve raises his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Carry me upstairs, and I bet you'll find out."

"You don't have to say another word," he replies swinging me up into his arms.

**K & S**

We have the next day off since our case took up so much time.

"Steve!" I call out walking around the house searching for him.

He's nowhere to be found so I assume he's swimming or running. Heading back upstairs to get ready for my bath, I hear a bang coming from the guest room. I turn the knob and push the door open. Steve is squatting over something when I walk in. He hears me enter and jumps up from the floor blocking my view of what he was doing.

"What are you doing in here?" Steve asks in a rushed voice.

"Well, I was looking for you, but obviously couldn't so I came to take a bath," I start trying to peak over his shoulder which Steve was skillfully blocking. "Then, I heard a bang so I came in here."

Steve pushed me the rest of the way out closing the door behind him. "Nope, you are not allowed in there," he says kissing me.

"Now why not?"

"It's a surprise. Please go with it," he all but begs.

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Have it your way."

"Good," Steve says happily. "Now go take your bath so we can enjoy the day off."

"You're getting bossier and bossier every day, McGarrett."

"Go," he laughs shoving me the best of the way to the bathroom.

**There you guys go; another chapter down! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: What's That? It's Time!

**Another chapter is here! I have to admit that I had major writer's block at the beginning of this chapter, and I was just writing random things. I finally got into the groove, and it ended up coming up pretty decent I think. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

"Kono, give me the keys," I warn reaching around her. The access to her arms is almost impossible because of her, don't worry, I don't say this to her face, very swollen stomach.

"No!" She says back swatting at my hands. "You have been in that room almost everyday after work for weeks now, and I want to see why."

I sigh heavily and catch her arm. "Babe, it's a surprise. You'll see it soon."

Removing the keys for the lock I had placed on the door to keep her out, I kiss her cheek. Obviously, Kono isn't taking it well.

She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes rubbing her upper arms.

"Come on, I'll take you baby shopping. We still need some things."

Kono chuckles, "Steve, we have nothing, and I'm due in a month and a half."

"We have clothes," I assure her.

"Yeah, and that's all."

"Hey," I say kissing her nose. "We'll be ready especially if we go shopping now."

"Fine," she groans. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's my girl," I grab her hand and lead her through the door.

**S & K**

When we enter the store, it's an overwhelming sea of baby.

"Oh geez," Kono mutters. "Steve, we aren't ready at all."

I squeeze her hand and take another step forward. "Well, let's start with a car seat," I suggest.

Kono shakes her head and clears the shock out of her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

Pulling her to the section, we took along all the shelves until Kono's eyes land on the one covered with surfboads.

"This one," Kono states simply pulling it off the shelf.

I chuckle taking the seat from her hands and placing it in the cart. "Riding in style."

"You bet," Kono says smiling. "Let's go to crib liner set things next."

"Lead the way," I tell her pushing the cart forward.

I'm not exactly sure why I came along because the second we get to a different section, Kono already has the surfing/ocean one in the cart. which is perfectly fine with me. I love the ocean and surfing, but I don't even get a chance to look!

"Babe, you need to slow down," I say taking the baby blanket out of her hands. "Let's look at the stuff not just pick one and move on. Let's give opinions on each one."

Kono raises her eyebrows and looks at me confusedly, "What's gotten into you? I thought you hated shopping?"

"I do hate shopping," I laugh. "But this is different. This is for our _baby. _Not just for fun."

Realization crosses her face, and she puts her hand on her forehead saying, "Oh my God, Steve. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"I didn't think about how important these little things are for you. You- you missed the first five months of this." She turns away and starts pacing. "I didn't even consider how this would affect you. I'm the worst person ever!"

Kono turns back, and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. Making my way around the cart, I gather her in my arms, "Hey, hey, hey, everything is fine. I didn't mean anything by it. I just want to take our time. I want to spend all the time I can with you. Yes, we lost six months, but we're together now. That's all that really matters."

I raise Kono's head with my finger and place a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Okay?"

She nods her head, "Okay."

"Good," I peck her lips. "Now let's finish this."

"Let's go look at dressers and cribs."

"Uh, how about a stroller?" I say.

"Oh, well we're going to need a crib and dresser before a stroller."

I roll my neck and look her in the eyes. "Please, Kono, trust me."

Kono looks me up and down, "Okay...? Is anything wrong?"

"No," I assure her. "Just go with it."

"You know," she starts. "The last time one of us said that, you ended up getting the shit beat out of you."

I roll my eyes, "I promise this won't end badly."

Kono contemplates my words for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and saying, "Fine. Whatever. I trust you."

"Awesome, now let's go get that stroller and head home."

**KONO'S POV**

This room thing is driving me crazy. Steve refuses to give me even a peek.

Being at HQ by myself with only computers to keep me company just gives me more time to think about what is going on.

Walking into Steve's office, I look in all of his drawers until I find his keys. Chin walks in after following up on his lead.

"Hey Kid, where are you going?"

I hold up the keys. "Gotta run home. Be right back." I wave over my shoulder and turn to walk away.

"Um, Kono?" Chin asks.

I turn back around. "Yes?"

His eyes are trained on my hand. "When were you going to tell me?"

I meet his eyes and look at him confused, "Tell you about what?"

He comes closer, "That."

Chin picks up my hand and shows me my ring finger. I smile and say, "Yeah, I just didn't get around to it."

"Really? Cuz, you've had that on for the last month and a half," he points out raising his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. "So I didn't want to make a big deal about it! Leave it to you to notice it though."

He gathers me in his arms, and I return his hug. "Well, congrats, Kono."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I have to get home quick. I'll be right back." Chin watches me leave, and I make my way to the parking lot.

Hopping, well climbing, into Steve's truck, I pull out of the parking lot. I'm halfway home when my phone rings. I answer without looking at the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Where the hell are you?" I hear _his _voice on the other end.

I silently curse myself, "Halfway home."

"With my keys?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, why?" I play dumb.

"Why? Kono, you know why! You have my keys which happen to have that certain key to that certain room on it."

I gasp, "Oh, I forgot about that!"

"Uh huh, sure. Well, there's an officer at the house waiting to escort you back here WITHOUT letting you inside.

I groan, "Steve..."

"Oh, and when you get back, we need you to oversee a takedown. You know, once you stop trying to ruin my surprise."

"Fine. I'm coming back now," I say rolling my eyes.

**K & S**

Walking back into HQ, Steve meets me at the door with his hand held out in front of him.

I drop the keys into his hand and walk over to the SmartTable.

"Okay," Steve starts his brief. "We will be raiding this home. The owner is a known drug and gun dealer. Nobody has ever gotten enough evidence of this though which is why we're here. Kono, you will obviously stay here and make sure all coms and video feed work while we're inside. We have HPD backup, and they're meeting us at the site."

I start to type in the location when Danny clears his throat, "Um, it there something you should have told me, Steven?"

Steve looks up from his vest and raises his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Danny glances at me, "What's that on Kono's hand? Well, finger."

Steve's face breaks into a smile, "That would be a ring, Daniel."

Chin and I watch on with smiles on our faces.

"Were you two going to share with the class?" Danny asks.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Eventually."

"Eventually? What does that-"

"Danny!" All three of us yell.

He stops midsentence as I hand out the coms. "What I would like to know, is how you and Chin both mentioned this on the same within the same hour?"

Danny looks at Chin. "She didn't tell you either?"

"Nope, but I noticed right away," Chin explains.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Danny yells.

"Wasn't my place. Oh, and Kono, this is the first day that you've actually had the diamond facing up."

Steve raises my eyebrows, and I just shrug my shoulders. "What? I liked the secret." I hand him his com holding onto his hand. "Be safe."

"Don't worry. I will be," he replies giving me a kiss.

I make my way back to the computer as the boys head to the door. At the last second, Steve turns back around. "I love you."

Looking up from the computer, I smile. "Love you, too."

**K & S**

"Steve!" I hear Danny yell above the sound of gunfire.

"Danny! What happened?!"

I hear his breath catch, "Kono, Steve's been shot. They're taking him in now!"

My heart shatters, "I'm on my way. Where was he shot, Danny?"

"In the stomach," he replies.

**K & S**

I walk inside the hospital as fast as I can. I see Danny standing by the desk as I walk towards it.

"Danny!" I call out.

He turns to me and runs over grabbing me up in a hug.

"How is he?" I ask instantly.

"Um, he's in surgery. They think he'll live, but he lost a lot of blood."

I nod my head and wince at the sudden pain in my stomach.

Danny notices and looks at me, "Kono, what's wrong?"

Chin walks up at that moment, "Cuz, are you okay?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stomach pains, probably Braxton Hicks contractions from all this stress."

"You're getting checked out," Danny insists.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm-"

"Kono," Chin cuts me off. "You're getting checked."

I sigh as they check me in, and the nurse leads me to a room.

Soon enough, my doctor is inside asking me questions. I answer all of them to the best of my ability. She looks me over and smiles down at me.

"Well Ms. Kalakaua, it looks like you're in labor."

**Yay! Important stuff about to go down! Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Every one is appreciated like you wouldn't believe.**


	20. Chapter 20: I Wouldn't Miss This

**Hey guys! I probably would have had this written sooner, but all weekend I was at state softball which WE GOT FIRST AT! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**KONO'S POV**

_"Well Ms. Kalakaua, it looks like you're in labor."_

My mouth drops open, "But I'm not due for like a month and a half!"

Dr. Tre looks down at my charts. "Well, it looks like we never adjusted your due date to accommodate the other baby. So really, according to this, you're only about two maybe two and a half weeks early."

I shake my head. "You must be making a mistake. The other baby?"

"Yes, your last sonograms shows evidence of another baby. You're having twins. I'm sorry, but didn't you know about this?"

The sharp pain returns, and I suck in my breath. Once it passes, I look at the doctor. "If I knew about this, I wouldn't be asking," I reply through clenched teeth.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. By the looks of it, you've been in labor all day. Can I call your husband?"

I sigh heavily, "Shit, I thought I was just nervous about the takedown, and no, you can't. One, he's my fiancé, and two, he's in surgery. He got shot today."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," I explain. "You know how police officers work. Plus, he's a Navy SEAL which practically insures that he's going to get hurt on a day-to-day basis."

She nods. "Okay. I'll go chick on his status for you then," she says turning to the door.

"Please send the two officers in the waiting room, Kelly and Williams, in will you?"

"Sure, no problem," Dr. Tre answers before placing her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

I give her a small smile. "Thank you."

She exits the room, and a few seconds later, Chin and Danny enter my room.

"Hey, Babe," Danny greets me when they walk in. "How are you feeling?"

Chin walks up to my bed and embraces me. Kissing him on the cheek, I reply, "Well, I'm in labor so there's that."

Chin chuckles. Danny laughs, "So, in other words, you want to kill someone."

"I'd really like to kill McGarrett for getting me into this mess but since he manages to do that on his own- Dammit!" I groan. "These kids need to get out NOW!"

"Woah, woah, woah, kids? As in plural. Like, more than one?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, as in two. I'm having twins."

"Congrats, Cuz," Chin says kissing my forehead.

Danny just looks at me. "Great! Now there's going to be not one but two monster rambo offspring of you and Steve! What are we going to do?"

I laugh at Danny's remark as Dr. Tre walks back in.

"Miss Kalakaua, you're hus- fiancé is out of surgery, and should be awake soon. The bullet didn't do any damage; he just lost quite a bit of blood. Once hi is awake, we will arrange for him to be moved in here for the birth of his babies."

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "OKay, thank you. Danny, go sit with Steve until he wakes up, please. I want someone he knows to tell him about this. And don't you dare forget to tell him the small fact that there's two of these terrors of pain coming."

"You got it, Babe," Danny answers kissing my forehead. "I'll have him back in no time."

Another contraction shakes my body as I quietly say, "Just go, Danny!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going," Danny says holding his hands up in surrender. "Good luck, Buddy," he says to Chin cupping hom on the shoulder. I shoot him a glare, and he just smiles waving as he exits the room following the doctor.

"Kono, everything will be fine," Chin tries to assure me.

I nod my head but can't stop the tears falling from my eyes. At least the stupid hormones will be gone soon. "I know it will be," I ay sniffling. "But I wasn't ready for one baby. Now there's two! I'm so scared."

Chin sits beside my hip on the bed. "Hey, you are the strongest woman know. You're not going o do this alone. You have mom and dad, Kalei, who we both know is going to spoil these kids rotten," Chin says as we both laugh. "Then there's Danny, who already has a daughter, and Mary, another person to spoil them. You have me, and probably the most important person by your side, Steve."

At the sound of his name, my fingers go to the ring on my hand. "I know. We just don't have two of everything."

"Don't worry about it. If Steve's not released and can't go shopping before the babies are able to go home, then Danny and I got it covered. You will be prepared."

I nod my head and take his hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, Cuz."

Chin smiles a me as Dr. Tre returns once again. "It's time for an examination."

I groan as Chin stands up from the bed, "I'm going to go call all the family. Be right back."

I nod my head and wav as Dr. Tre begins her work. "You are about six centimeters dilated so your fiancé should be able to make it."

"Okay good," I say rubbing my hand across my stomach.

About five minutes later, Chin walks back in.

"You already called everybody?" I ask shocked.

Chin chuckles. "Of course not! Your mom decided to take over three-fourths of them while I called all of the ones we're close with. Which, Kalei should be here any minute now."

I smile my thanks to him and close my eyes. This birth thing really take a lot out of a prson.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice says from the doorway.

I open my eyes as a smile forms on my face. "Kalei!"

"Hey, Beautiful. How are you doing?" She asks coming to hug me.

I hug her back and answer, "Okay for now."

Kalei smiles. "So, I hear you had an unexpected surprise."

"You could say that," I reply.

"Oh, and look who I found on the way in here."

She points to the door right as Mary takes a step in. "Hey, Sis!" Mary exclaims standing next to Kalei. "So, my brother's finally going to have some responsibility I see."

"I'm responsible already!" We hear from the doorway. All of us turn our heads as Steve walks in followed by Danny.

"Steve!" I sigh as he slowly leans down to kiss me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Don't worry, Babe. I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replies smiling.

**STEVE'S POV**

The last thing I remember is feeling the burning sensation in my gut.

The next thing I remember is being rolled down a white corridor and then more blackness.

Finaly, I am returned back to the present to the beeping of hospital machines and the prick of an IV. Groaninurn my head from side to side until my eyes land on Danny'.

He gets up from his seat. "Well good morning, Babe. Nice to see you alive and as well as you can be after getting shot."

I chuckle at Danny's greetingfinally feeling the pain in my lower stomach.

"Is everybody else okay?" I ask.

Danny smiles "That depends. Are you asking about the raid or people in general?"

"I don't know... both?" I say confused.

"Well," Danny starts. "Nobody else was hurt at the raid, but Kono is in labor."

I bolt upright wincing at the sharp pain that shoots through me. "What did you just say?"

"I said. Kono is in labo. With twins."

My eyes widen. "Excuse me? Did you just say twins?!"

"That I did, Steven. That I did. Since you're up, you can also go ad see her."

"Then why in the hell are we still sitting here?" I ask throwing my leg off the bed.

"Hey, wait!" Danny yells. "You can't just leave bed without a doctor. I don't care if you're a Super SEAL or not. Kono would kill me if she found out I let you leave without permission. I'll go get a doctor."

"Danny!" I call out as he walks through the door.

"Yeah?" He replies peaking his head back in.

"Did you tell Mary?"

"Shit! No, I'll do that after I get a doctor," Danny says hurrying off.

_Twins? We don't have anything ready for twins except clothes._

I rub my hands across my face nd sigh loudly. Just then, a doctor walks in.

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett. I hear you're about to be a father. Congratulations! I'll get you ready and adjusted so you can go to the delivery room. The last I heard, you still have some tmes so don't worry about running down the hallways just to get there."

"Thanks, Doc."

Within five minutes, the doctor had gone, and I as ready to go as soon as Danny got back to escort me.

Danny walks in smiling. "Okay, let's get you to that room."

**S & K**

I can hear Mary from the hallway as we approach Kono's room.

I hear them talking about me and responsibility, and I can't help but defend myself.

"Steve," Kono sighs as I lean down to kiss her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I assure her that I wouldn't miss this for the world because I wouldn't.

"Hey, Mary," I greet my sister hugging her.

"Well, isn't this just the picture perfect moment," she comments returning my hug.

"Chin. Kalei," I say nodding to them.

I grab Kono's hand as her eyes squeeze shut and her breath catches. She holds my hand tightly as I cover her face with kisses saying, "Good job, Babe. Just breathe. That's it. There you go."

When it's finally over se collapses into my chest, "I'm seriously considering murdering you righ now."

I chuckle and stroke her back. "Nah, you love me too much."

She raises her head. "Actually, I just can't raise two kids without you."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere," I say pecking her lips.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! The next chapter will be HUGE! Promise ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: They're Beautiful

**Another chapter is ready! I am soooo sad to say that this is probably the second to last chapter, and there might be an epilogue. Thank you to all who have reviewed/ favorited/followed. I love you for it! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV **

"Come on, Babe. Just a little more, then you're halfway there," I encourage Kono.

Even with her out of breath and in pain, she still manages to glare at me. "Shut up."

"Keep going, Kono," Dr. Tre says. "A little more..."

Kono groans and squeezes my hand impossibly tighter. "And... it's a boy!"

She collapses onto the pillows as I smile and kiss her forehead. "We have a son."

"I love you," Kono whispers smiling gently.

"Love you, too," I reply.

Dr. Tre starts to speak. "Okay, Kono, one baby left. We know you can do this."

**S & K**

I stroke Kono's hair as she looks down at her arms. "They're beautiful," she whispers tears brimming her eyes.

Brushing away her tears, I smile, "Yes, they are."

"Do you have names for them?" Dr. Tre asks as she looks on.

Kono and I share a panicked look. "Shit," we both reply at once.

"I mean, we had ideas," Kono says. "But we thought we still had time."

Dr. Tre smiles. "It's fine, Sweetie. You don't need to make the decision now. Take your time to choose the right ones."

She walks out of the room, but before she leaves completely, I say, "Dr., can you tell the group the news and that I'll be out in a little to get them?"

"Sure thing, Commander," she responds. "Congratulations you two. Somebody will probably come and the twins for some tests just to make sure they are totally healthy since they were born a little early, but I wouldn't worry. They seem fine to me."

With that said, she moves out of view as my eyes move to Kono who's deep in thought.

"Kono, what are you thinking about?"

Her eyes move to mine, and she smiles. "Here, take one."

I smile and reach for the tiny bundle-of-joy with the pink hat. She watches as carefully remove our daughter from her arms to mine.

My finger goes to her tiny cheek drawing circles there. She opens her eyes and looks at me. Smiling down at her, I reach over and grab Kono's hand. "You did amazing."

Kono smiles and strokes my hand with her thumb. "I couldn't have done it without you."

I squeeze her hand. "So, any ideas on the names?" I ask.

"I might have some actually. You know, if you like them."

**S & K**

Making my way out to the waiting room, I see so many smiles.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace cries running into my arms.

"Hey, Grace," I smile guiding her back to the group seeing Kono's parents and brothers, Kalei, Chin, Danny, Mary, and surprisingly, Rachel.

They all congratulate me. "Thank you, guys. Come on," I say waving them to follow me.

With Graces hand in mine, I lead them to Kono's room. I push Grace forward smiling as she walks up to the bed and peers over Kono's arms.

Kono smiles and lowers them more to Grace's level as the rest of our family gather inside 'oohing' and 'ahhing.'

I look over to see Danny's arms wrapped around Mary's waist from behind. She's smiling and has her hand placed over her mouth. Walking over to them I hear Mary say, "I want one."

Danny chuckles and kisses her cheek. "We'll see, Mer. We'll see."

Once everyone has filtered in with Kono's mom holding our son and Rachel sitting with Grace and our daughter, I clear my throat and sit on the bed next to Kono pulling her against my side.

She lays her head on my shoulder placing her hand on my thigh.

"Thank you all so much for being here," I start. "Um, we actually didn't have many names chosen, and when the doctor asked, we kind of freaked."

Kono took over from there. "But somehow, we actually came up with them quickly. Neither of them were even options, but they fit perfectly."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Our son, John Daniel, is named after my father and of course Danny here."

"And our daughter," Kono says smiling. "Is actually named after three people. Malia Lei is a reminder of Chin's wife who was one of my best friends. Malia is also Mary in Hawaiian for Steve's and my sister, Mary. Lei is the interesting part. Lei stands for Leiah. She was a waitress that actually made me realize my feelings for Steve."

The swooning that follows goes on for awhile. Chin makes his way over to Kono and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Cuz."

Kono's eyes started to water. "She was always there, Chin. She meant the world to me."

Rubbing her arm, I turn to Danny and Mary. Mary hugs me and squeezes Kono's hand. "Thank you guys. This girl is going to be spoiled rotten enough for both Malia and me."

Kono laughs as Danny starts. "I'm honored, Babe," he says patting my shoulder.

"I didn't come up with it. Kono did. I only agreed because she gave birth to him," I say smiling.

"See!" Danny scoffs. "This is why people hate you! You ruin a perfectly happy moment by being a jerk."

"Boys, let's not fight right now," Kono says shooting me a look.

"Knock, knock," we hear from the door.

Two nurses stand in the doorway. "We're here to collect the babies for testing."

"Sure," I reply placing one baby at a time into their plastic cribs.

The nurses situate them and ask Kono a couple of questions before turning to our crowd. "Ms. Kalakaua should probably get some rest. It's about time for you to leave."

Everyone nods in agreement as they start to say goodbye and make their way out.

Kono's mom kisses her forehead and my cheek before walking out the door as Mary turns around in the doorway. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Mer," Kono says waving.

Peace and quiet at last.

**KONO'S POV**

A son and a daughter. I don't think anything could be better.

After everyone is gone, I lean into Steve's chest wrapping my arm around his stomach and squeezing him close.

He grunts as I touch him, and I sit straight up. "Oh my God, Steve! I'm so sorry. I didn't even ask how you were doing. Are you okay? How bad does it still hurt? You should probably go back to your-" Steve interrupts me.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm fine! Just a little sensitive. Plus, I think you were a little preoccupied to think about my pain after giving birth to twins. Don't worry, Babe. I'll be fine."

"Well, why don't you go rest in your room," I suggest.

Steve furrows his brow. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No! Of course not, Baby," I assure him pecking his lips. "I just want you to sleep."

Steve smiles. "Relax, Kono. I was just kidding. Why can't I sleep here?" He asks slowly lowering himself into a more comfortable sleeping position.

I smile. "You can if you hold me."

"No problem," Steve says pulling me down next to him.

I place my head on his chest, and I can feel him place a kiss on my head.

"We need to shop for the second baby," I state quietly.

He hums in agreement and strokes my hair. "I'll go pick up some things tomorrow. Don't worry."

I relax into him and start to fall asleep to his even breaths. Then a thought hits me. "That means I get to see that room!"

Steve jolts beneath me, and I can tell startled him. "Really, Kono?! That's what you're thinking about?"

I giggle and snuggle closer. "Sorry, Babe. I'll sleep now."

"Good."

**K & S**

I snuggle my baby girl closer to me as Steve sits beside me with John.

"I'm going to teach you to fight and shoot and play football so you can beat all of Uncle Chin's records just like your Daddy did," Steve says looking into each baby's eyes.

"And Mommy," I continue from where Steve left off. "Can help Daddy teach you how to fight and shoot, too because we all know that I'm just as good as him, and I know my way around football. I can also teach you how to surf."

Steve smiles. "Mommy can teach you way more than just how to fight. She's pretty kick ass if you ask me."

"And that's Daddy kissing up to Mommy." I smile nudging Steve.

"It's called complimenting, and John, you will need to use a lot of this skill if you ever want to get a girl even close to your Mommy."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and Malia, don't make the same mistake Mommy did when she fell for it."

"Hey!" Steve says.

I turn and kiss him. "You know I love you."

"Well then, it's a good thing I love you, too."

"Steven?"

I turn to the door, and my eyes widen.

Steve freezes in place and takes a deep breath. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Mary called and told me about your new additions here. I figured I'd come meet my grandchildren. Nice to see you, Kono," she greets me.

Steve nods his head. "This is John Daniel and Malia Lei."

"They're precious. I'm so happy for you."

"Here, take Malia," I say handing off our daughter to Doris.

She takes Malia from me and looks down at her. "They look so much like the two of you."

Steve smiles. "She looks exactly like her mother."

Running my fingers across John's head I say, "And John looks like his father with those deep blue eyes."

Steve looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"Why don't you leave you two alone with your babies."

"Uh, no Mom. If it's okay with Kono, you can stay here," Steve says handing John off to me. "I actually have to pick up some more stuff up at the baby store."

"That would be great," I say meeting Doris's eyes.

"Oh, okay," Doris says smiling.

I move my eyes to Steve. "Are you supposed to leave? Did they discharge you?"

"I don't know," Steve shrugs. "But I'm going anyway. They're discharging you this afternoon. Which means I only have like five hours to get ready."

"I know, but Chin or Danny can go for us," I reply.

"Kono, it will be easier if I do it myself. Trust me. I'll be fine, Babe."

He leaves a kiss on my lips and one on Doris's cheek before walking out the door.

Doris looks to me. "Let's just hope these babies aren't as stubborn as their dad."

I laugh and nod my head. "You got that right."

**Thank you for reading! I'd love to read your thoughts so please review! The final chapter will be up soon, and I do have another story in my brain so look for that sometime soon! Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Glad You Picked Me

**I was on vacation for the last week so I didn't have time to update, but I wrote this as soon as I could. I'm apologizing in advance for Steve and Kono being a little OOC in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**STEVE'S POV**

The time I have to get things done before Kono gets home is limited. Five hours to shop and fix what needs to be fix what needs to be fixed.

I want to wait for the babies to come home before I show Kono the room, but I highly doubt she'll go for that.

I will try my best though.

The babies have to stay in the hospital for a few days just so doctors can monitor their breathing and weight gain.

Getting to the store, I make my way straight to the car seats. My hand hovers over the surfboard one we have already. Looking around, I notice a blue seat with waves covering it.

"Perfect," I say to myself.

"Picking out a car seat without your wife? You have serious guts, man," I hear from beside me.

I look up to see a guy with whom I assume to be his wife.

"Randy," the wife scolds.

I smile and chuckle. "No, he's absolutely right. I just don't have a choice. My fiancé unexpectedly had twins."

The woman nods understandingly. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you," I say moving to put the boxed seat in my cart.

"What did she have?" Randy asks.

"Um, a boy and a girl," I answer.

"One of each. That's amazing," Randy's wife states. "We're having a girl."

"Congrats to you too," I state. "Good luck."

"Good luck," they reply and wave as I move on.

The crib liners are the next thing on my list as I walk to the aisle. We already have the one with waves and surfboards on it so I have to look around after deciding that my twins shouldn't have anything the same.

My eyes land on a set a couple of samples down the shelf decorated with tropical fish. The fish seem close enough to the waves and surfboards that cover our first liner.

Walking past the clothes, I stop and look. There is no way I can shop for clothes. I may be a Navy SEAL but this is one kind of torture they don't put us through. It's a good thing Kono comes home today and we'll have a couple days right before we bring the babies home to finish all the last minute shopping.

So, I push the cart forward and stop in front of the blankets. Looking through them, I can't believe what I find. At the very bottom of one of the piles, my hand picks up the navy blue blanket that has the SEAL trident pictured in the center. A smile creeps onto my face as I fold it up nicely and place it in the cart.

The checkout I go to is the only one with nobody already in line. Baby Boom: Honolulu is obviously in full swing right now.

"Hello, Sir, did you find everything all right?" The cashier asks kindly.

"Yes, I did," I answer politely.

Ringing up my items, the cashier, Emily, looks over at me. "Didn't you come here the other day and buy all of this?"

I chuckle removing my credit card from my wallet. "Yeah, but my fiancé had twins."

"Oh, wow! Congratulations, but if I remember correctly, you bought a single stroller not a double."

"Shit," I swear, my eyes widening.

She giggles at my reaction. "You can always return it later and buy a new one now," she states. "I'll hold your things while you go choose one."

"Thank you," I say as I make my way toward that corner of the store. Before I clear the lane, I turn around. "How did you know who I was?"

Emily smiles. "Your fiancé looked like she was about to pop which makes sense since she was carrying twins."

I nod my head and turn back around glancing at my watch.

Three hours and fifteen minutes left.

**S & K**

I get to the hospital with a half an hour to spare before Kono's release time.

Entering the room, I see her nursing John Daniel as a nurse watches on.

"Hey, Babe," Kono greets me when she hears me step into the room.

"Hi," I say making my way over to peck her on the lips.

Kono smiles up at me as I smile down at her.

"Did you get everything done?" She asks.

"You mean, did I get the room done so you can see it the second we get home?"

Kono shakes her head. "NO, I want to see it with the babies."

"Thank God," I sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight with you over this."

Kono scoffs as the nurse tells Kono to try to burp John. "Why would I be so difficult?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I don't know. Maybe the same reason I had to have an officer guard our house to make sure you didn't go and look when you stole my keys."

"It was one time!" She explains as John finally burps.

Our eyes move down to him as we laugh at the sound that just came from our son.

"Good job, Ms. Kalakaua. You may get dressed so you can say good-bye to your babies before you're released," the nurse says removing John from his mother's arms.

"You already done with Malia?" I ask as she nods her head.

The sadness that spreads over Kono's face as the nurse starts to walk out the door with John is heartbreaking. The nurse notices this and hurries to reassure her. "But don't worry, you can come back bright and early tomorrow to see them for as long as you want."

This statement seems to calm Kono down a little as I grab her hand and give it a squeeze. Her eyes move to me, and I help her out of bed. "Let's get you home."

**KONO'S POV**

Saying good-bye to my babies is probably the hardest thing I have or will ever do.

"I just don't want to leave them," I whisper to Steve as he opens my door to the truck helping me in.

"I know, Baby. Pretty soon we won't have to," he says smiling and kissing my cheek.

Steve walks around the truck to the driver's side climbing in and turning the key.

"So, what do you want first when we get home?" He asks reaching across the center console to hold my hand.

I entwine our fingers and give him a smile. "Chocolate!"

Steve shakes his head laughing as he pulls my hand to his lips planting a kiss there.

"How are you feeling?" I ask referring to the hole in his stomach.

Steve turns to me. "A bullet hole is nothing compared to giving birth to two babies."

I roll my eyes. "I don't care! If I can't take care of you, then I'm going to at least show concern by asking if you're okay. Just answer my question and don't even think about lying to me," I rant.

We sit in silence for a few moments. Steve finally talks. "Kono, I am seriously fine. I made sure of it before I took you home. I'm not going to put you or the babies at risk of me not being there."

I can sense the change in his voice. It changes from explanation to... hurt.

Shit.

"Steve, that's not what I meant," I explain. "I am just making sure you aren't in too much pain. I know you won't do something as stupid as getting yourself killed. You don't have to say it."

"I just wanted to let you know," he replies quietly.

Removing my hand from his, I move it to his head. Running my fingers through his hair I reply, "I know, Baby. It's okay."

**K & S**

"Home sweet home," I sigh gently lowering myself onto the couch as Steve closes the front door carrying my bag from the hospital.

He shoots a smile my way and walks into the kitchen returning with a box and spoon in hand.

"No way," I laugh as he approaches me with a smile.

"Yep. As a reward for all of your hard work, here is your gift."

"You are the best," I tell reaching for the chocolate cake.

"I know," Steve states pecking my lips. "I'm going to unpack your bag; I'll be back."

I look around the familiar room thinking about how much has changed since the last time I was here just two days ago and how much has changed in the last three years.

"Good?" Steve asks entering the room.

I nod my head offering him a spoonful which he kindly denies.

I tilt my head giving him the look. "Seriously, just take a bite," I insist shoving the spoon in his face. Steve rolls his eyes but takes the bite anyway moving me into his lap.

"What were you thinking about when I came in?" Steve asks resting his head on my shoulder.

I place my head on his and swallow the cake in my mouth. "How so much has changed in the last couple of years and how much has changed in just the last two days. It's crazy."

Steve nods his head beneath me. "It is."

The comfortable silence that surrounds us for a little is filled with memories.

"Remember the General Pak case?" I ask even though I know he remembers.

"Of course," Steve says raising his head. "What about it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You saved me from the bullets that shot through your house, our house, right on this floor. And from the mad who was about to shoot me."

"Kono..." Steve's voice fades out confused.

"I'm just saying that when you covered me with your body, I know that I belonged and that I was watched over but not suffocated with concern."

"Everybody needs protection sometimes no matter how capable they are," Steve states.

"I know," I agree pecking his lips. "I'm glad you picked me to worry about."

Steve smiles and hugs me close. "So am I."

"Even if you're overprotective sometimes."

The only response to this is a slight chuckle and kiss on the head.

**There's that chapter! Only a little bit of the story line left! Make sure you review!**


	23. Chapter 23: I Still Love You

**Here is the final chapter of my first McKono story! I do have a one and a two-shot uploaded so if you haven't checked those out yet, please do! Thank you to anyone who has favorite, followed, or reviewed this story. It means a lot!**

**KONO'S POV**

"Now close your eyes," Steve commands blocking the doorway.

I roll my eyes in response. "Steve, come on. Haven't I been waiting long enough?"

He pins me with a look that makes me sigh deeply, but I obey his order anyway.

I hear him open the door as he carries one bundle into the room as I hold the other.

"Okay Babe, you can open your eyes now."

This time, I listen to his orders without hesitation.

"Oh my God," I gasp taking a step into the room. "Steve, how did you do this?"

Inside, the room is a sea of blues and whites. And by sea, I mean, literally based on the sea.

The two cribs in the room are painted white. The dresser is painted white also, but the drawers are a soft blue, much like baby blue but a little lighter..

The biggest part of this room, the opposite wall, was painted with an ocean scene. The wave at it's peak is probably the first thing a person would notice. The surrounding walls have the simple calm motions of the ocean captured in places with a little foam.

Steve smiles and sets Malia in her crib as I follow his lead with John.

"At first, I just had my crib. Then, obviously, we needed a second one so I went back to your house and got it from your mom."

My eyes widen as I run my hand across the side of the cribs.

"I just had to repaint them and set everything up."

"I-I don't even know what to say," I stutter.

"Good, because I'm not done yet," Steve says. "I wouldn't just think of myself when using my crib. So before we found out we were having twins, I went to your house. The dresser is yours, too. And of course, another one of my painting jobs. I wanted our baby to have a part of both of us. Now, they both do."

"And the walls?" I ask taking another look around smiling.

"Oh, I had a guy come in and paint it. I figured it would give the babies a view of their mother's heart even if their cooped up in here."

I smile and wrap my arms around Steve's neck. "It's amazing."

He wraps his own arms around my waist placing a kiss on my shoulder.

A squawk is heard from Malia's crib. I pull away from Steve turning to face her crib. "Hi my baby girl," I whisper lifting her out. "I bet you love what Daddy's done with the place; don't you?"

Steve stands behind me looking over my shoulder as he strokes Malia's head with his fingers.

"How did you manage to get this painted without me noticing?" I ask turning to face him again.

"There was that case a couple of months ago. You know, with that serial killer. I knew we'd be at it awhile so I had Roger come while we were gone. but I am surprised you didn't smell the paint with your highly increased senses," Steve answers.

I nod my head looking down at a sleeping Malia in my arms. I place her back in the crib grabbing the second baby monitor. Pulling Steve out[- of the room and shutting the door behind us, I place a kiss on Steve's lips.

His hands instinctively go to my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Steve is the first to pull back pecking my nose before leading me to the living room.

Flipping on the TV, he pulls me into his lap holding him close.

"I love you," he whispers.

I turn him into his arms pecking his lips and looking into his eyes. "Love you, too."

I lay my head on his shoulder as we fall silent to watch the old war movie playing.

"We should start planning the wedding," I hear from beneath me.

Sitting up in his arms, I meet his eyes. "Seriously?"

Steve nods his head. "Sure. I mean, we don't have to have it until next year even. Wait until Malia and John can walk so they can be our flower girl and ring bearer. You know, just to get a head start."

I sit silently.

"Okay," I agree.

"Okay?" He asks surprised.

"I said okay," I repeat.

"Well, okay then," Steve says pecking my cheek.

The door bell rings the same second a baby starts crying.

We both get off the couch. Steve heads to the door and I head down the hall.

Reaching down for John, Malia suddenly wails out, too.

"Seriously? You two couldn't have worse timing," I whisper to myself setting John against my shoulder and slowly trying to reach down for Malia.

"Need some help?" I hear from the doorway.

"Mary, hey," I greet Steve's sister with a smile. "Yes, in fact, I could."

"No worries, Sis," Mary replies gently removing Malia from her crib.

We head back into the living room where Steve and Danny are talking.

"Hey, Danny," I say in greeting.

"Hey, Babe! Give me my precious namesake," he says plucking John from my arms.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Um, we have some mews actually," Danny says smiling at Mary.

I turn to Mary and glance a sparkle coming from the arm that's holding Malia.

"No way," I smile reaching out for Mary.

"We're getting married!" Mary announces.

"Congratulations!" I say pulling her as close as possible.

Steve comes over to his sister and kisses her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Steve!" I scold slapping his chest.

He smiles. "I'm kidding! Congrats, Mer. I'm happy for you. And Danny-"

Danny cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't hurt her."

Steve cups Danny's shoulder as I turn back to Mary.

"Have you thought about a date?" I ask.

Mary nods her head. "Six months on the fourteenth."

"Wow, that's soon," I state.

She nods her head, "I know. The only guests will probably be Five-0 anyway. There's nobody else either of us really have here."

"Well, I will gladly help with anything you need," I offer.

"Thanks, Kono, and there is one thing you can do... Be my Maid of Honor?"

I gasp. "Of course I will be!"

"Do I even have to ask you to be my Best Man?" Danny asks Steve.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Seems like you just did. So yes, I would be honored, Danno."

**STEVE'S POV**

It's been eight weeks since the babies came home and things are... chaotic.

Kono stays home with the babies while I'm at work, and when I get home, it's my time wioth the babies.

Kono gets time to "cook" and "clean" and most importantly, surf.

I walk into the house to see Kono bustling around the kitchen as multiple things boil.

"Um, Babe," I say making my way into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

She looks up from the stove and smiles. "Hey, oh, I'm just trying to cook."

I tilt my head to the side crossing my arms across my chest.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking why wouldn't this time end like all the others. But, I haven't burned the water yet."

Something boils over, and she turns back to the stove swearing underneath her breath.

I reach around her turning the burners off. "Kono, it's fine. We'll just order in."

She sighs heavily. "I want to be able to cook for you."

I chuckle wrapping my arms around her waist from behind whispering in her ear. "Then you would be too perfect for your own good."

Kono scoffs and turns in my arms. "I'm your fiancé, McGarrett. Flattery doesn't work on me anymore."

I debate this a little before looking back at her. "Well, that's just too bad."

She moves her arms to my neck. "That doesn't mean _nothing_ works on me though."

"Oh really?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Kono leans up and captures my lips with hers.

We're interrupted by the sound of the baby monitor.

"And the timing is impeccable," Kono laughs burying her head in my chest.

I laugh rubbing her back. "I got this."

Removing myself from her arms, I make my way to the nursery setting in the rocking chair with John in my arms.

The next thing I know, a gentle hand lands on my shoulder.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I raise my head to look at Kono. "The food is here."

I stand up from the chair and place John back in his crib.

When we get to the kitchen, the Chinese food is already in it's respective places.

As we're eating the food, Kono speaks up. "Steve, I want to talk to you about something."

I set down my food and meet her eyes across the table.

"I want to stay home for awhile," she finally says.

I look her over before nodding my head. "Okay."

"Wait," she says. "You're okay with this?"

"Well sure," I answer. "I can't keep you away from your babies. Do I want you at work? Yeah, it'll suck not seeing you all the time, but if it's what you want, I'll support it."

Kono stands up from her seat and walks over to me sitting in my lap. "Thank you, Steve."

I smile and peck Kono's lips. "Anything for you. As long as you help with some of the tech stuff every once in awhile."

"You got it," she agrees.

"Oh, and bring the babies to see me sometimes," I add.

"Your wish is my command," Kono answers.

"Any wish?" I ask bouncing my eyebrows.

Kono laughs. "Any wish."

"Good," I say picking her up. "Maybe the babies will have better timing this time around."

"Maybe," Kono nods her head. "Probably not though."

I chuckle. "It doesn't matter. I still love you."

"Well, I love you, too."

**Thank you all for reading! I couldn't really put a time stamp on how long of a period of time this story took so Mary's answer of six months was just me being lazy because I didn't want to figure out what month that would actually be. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and all your support is much appreciated! I don't know when my next story will be up; school starts in a week, but I have volleyball and band practices starting Monday so I'll get the next one started ASAP.**


End file.
